Give my Heart a Break
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: Zoey needs a tutor for chemistry ... guess who's her tutor no other than Logan Reese... this story is based on the episode "Zoey's Tutor" but, instead of Zoey telling her friends the truth I thought ... Zoey should keep the secret to herself that was until she finds herself keeping more secrets (family secret to be exact) and how is Logan related to this ...R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Give a Heart a Break**

 **Summary: Zoey needs a tutor for chemistry and guess who's the tutor no other than Logan much to her surprise who's also known as the PCA jerk. After Zoey and Dustin were summoned to spend the weekend with their grandparents due to Labor Day weekend they discovered a family secret where Zoey is going thru changes early then expected much to their family surprise that would change both hers and her brother Dustin's life where they aren't who they say they are… but, both their parents are from a kingdom Bella Vista and Pepper Springs an enchanted kingdom straight under the sea (hint hint) she's a mermaid and a princess who's gaining her powers much early before her 16th birthday?**

 **What a girl to do and what happens when Logan and their friends who followed her one day and discovered what she was. Will they freak out and betray her or keep her secret and stay by her side like the best friends they are especially Chase? And what if it has to do with Logan's mom and how come Dean Rivers and Mr. Bender acting like it wasn't a big deal to them? So many questions in so little time. What's going on and what if along the way Zoey and Logan slowly fall in love with one another but, will Logan let her go to be with Chase or fight for her leaving Chase with someone else where neither of them expect? Don't forget to read and find out?**

 **Chapter One: Chemistry Tutor**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _During lunch Chase and Zoey are both studying for thier chemistry class since their test was tomorrow .. and before finals coming up in a couple of weeks from now... and so far Zoey is starting to get frustrated from studying._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

Chase and I been studying since our chemistry class ended and since the test was tomorrow it was a bit intense because our finals are coming up soon before spring break that it's leaving me stressed out since I"m not good in chemistry; it's my least favorite subject to begin with but, I needed it to be a marine biologist since I'm an animal lover as my back up plan in case fashion or music didn't work out, neither of my friends knew about that ... not even Chase which is why I kept it to myself.

"I think a carbon double bond is short and strong than a single carbon..." Chase began to say with a confuse expression on his face rethinking what he just said then quickly added "Wait now I'm confuse," he says

"Wait a second isn't the double bond an atom with a single bond and one PI bond," I quickly added.

"I would like to eat one pie," he began to say where I cut him off "Can I say something," I told him.

"Hmm sure," he replied where I got up suddenly leaving everyone startled from my outburst"I Hate Chemistry! I hate it I just wanted to make that very clear to everyone," I exclaimed causing everyone to turn to my direction including both Michael and Logan who looked confuse and taken back from my outburst as well then they turned away and went back to whatever they were doing.

"A little tense huh?" Chase asked.

"Well yeah I mean with finals coming up it tends to get everyone freaking out and you know everyone asking me to help them study where I won't have to any time to study for myself and-" I began to say where he steadied me to calm down where he offered a french fry to me "Relax Zoe why don't you eat a French fry it would calm you right down," he says

"Nah.. I'm already full" I began to say looking at Chase in a weird oddly way then continued to talk "Whatever happen to eating healthy for now on huh" I asked.

"What a French fry," he began to say showing his French fry towards me as he continued to talk "Is very healthy for example the French fries are made from potatoes which is a vegetable," where he dips his French fries into the ketchup "while the ketchup is made from the tomato which just happens to be also a vegetable so it's like a hand held salad get it," he explained as I gave him a small smile

"Actually Chase you're-" I began to ay realizing what he just said where I quickly added "Never mind," I told him realizing he was right as I ate one of his French fries which left him to chuckle that I stared at him weirdly not getting what was so funny

"What?" I asked

"You chew funny," Chase replied which left him to stare at him not sure if I find that insulting or funny. I decided to find that a bit insulting and leave since I was starting to get tired.

"Good bye," I told him

"What, it's a good funny," he began to say noticing I was a bit offended by this where I started to walk pass Logan and Michael where he continued to talk "Since it's a good thing! Zoey! Zoe!" he answered where I could've sworn I heard him grumble under his breath _'I'm an idiot,'_ no one knew that I knew that he had feelings for me and I don't consider him more than my guy best friend who means a lot to me but, he's not my type... I want someone who challenges me and Chase isn't that guy he's more of a safe guy which usually I would consider going out with but, the problem i ... it would change our relationship and I didn't want that... besides I consider him as my brother who just happens to be my best friend so it would be weird between u at least for me anyway; not even the girls knew this since they think I'm too dense to notice this.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

Michael and I decided to join Chase as I watched Zoey in the corner of my eye as she disappeared in a distance while Michael started to a conversation between the three of us wondering what was that outburst from Brooks was about. I had a feeling she's not a huge fan of our chemistry class; not a lot people were but, then again I can never tell when it comes with Zoey.

"Hey man where's Zoey going?" Michael asked Chase who sulked in his chair; oh great now we're going to have to deal with moody Chase which tends to get annoying but, of course I don't show it.

"She's probably heading to her dorm..." Chase began to say where I decided to add myself in the conversation adding the sarcasm "Dude! what can't you just tell her how you feel already I mean ... " where I noticed we were still at the cafeteria and kept my voice low as I continued to talk "Half of the school knows you're in love with her ... except Brooks I'm surprised she doesn't even know," I explained even though deep ... down I couldn't help but, feel jealous that he's close with her than I am.

"Look ... if I told her how I felt about her... it would ruin everything including our friendship and I don't want to lose her because of that... and how do you know that I love Zoey... even though I don't..." he denies this which left me to roll my eyes on his comment as he continued to talk "I mean she's my best friend," he begins to say where Michael coughs where he quickly added "You're still #1 man where Zoe is my girl best friend," he says which left him happy.

"Okay then," Michael quickly added.

"And what does that make me," I asked feeling a bit offended by that.

"Our worst girly friend since you love to look at the mirror and check yourself out that... even though the ladies love to swoon over you especially Stacey," he snickered which left me to shudder.

"Dude that's gross there's no way in this universe that I'ma date that girl," I sarcastically replied.

"True... but, still the ladies still swoon over you I mean you're like the cockiest guy that we all know Logan," Chase argued back leaving me to frown... I mean he is half right but, lately I haven't been flirting with a lot of girls these days.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm so out of here," I quickly replied as I left the table to think some more.

"Wait where are you going?" Chase asked as I quickly faced him making sure I add the sarcasm and continued to talk "Shoot some hoops later man," I lied.

"What was that about..?" Michael asked which I'm pretty sure if I had to guess it would either make Chase shrug or say "I have no idea," which neither of them knew what was going on with me and I happen to like that way ... so I just continued to walk around deep into my thoughts that I didn't even notice I found a spot and sat down without any knowledge that there's some animals were watching over me _(a/n: mostly birds, squirrels and small critters)_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Inside the girls dorm #214 of Zoey's, Lola's and Quinn's room-Loa and Quinn were minding their own business hanging out ... well mostly Quinn since she's browsing thru her lap top while Lola was scattering around looking for her black sweater._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

Lola looks around their room for her black sweater thru the closet while Quinn researches in her lap top minding their own business.

"Where is my black sweater?" Lola asked.

"I don't know," Quinn answered without looking up.

"Ugh where is it!?" Lola stated looking thru the drawers and then bends down to look under the bunk bed where she found it by adding "Ooh here it is?" (which was under the bed) where a rat came out thru the arm sleeve out of her sweater that the mouse squeaks and merely touched Lola that she freaked out.

Lola screams _(ahhhhhh)_

"What, what, what, what!?" Quinn quicky jumped from her scream as she sat down her lap top down on the sofa.

"There's a rat underneath the bed," Lola answered freaking out.

"Really?" Quinn stated with hope in her eyes, she gets up to look for her rat trying to move Lola out of the way but, she kept blocking her "Where's the hand santizer," she began to say where she didn't answer at first where she screamed "WHERE IS THE HAND SANITIZER!" she exclaimed,

"It's right over there," Quinn told her as she cringes from Lola's tone of voice by her freaking out by the rat pointing at the computer desk leaving her to scream putting the hand sanitizer all over her right arm where her room mate/ best friend bends down to look underneath the bed to look for rat.

"Call the police!?" Lola exclaimed.

"Lola—" Quinn stated but, was cut off by Lola once more "Call the sheriff's department?!" she exclaimed waving her arms freaking out leaving her roommate to look at Lola with _"Really?"_ look by trying to explain to her roommate/best friend that it was her rat.

"It's my rat," Quinn began to say but, got interrupted by Lola "WHAT!" she exclaimed leaving her to cringe from her tone.

"It's mine. I was doing an experiment to see if rats can learn how to dance but, he escaped like six weeks ago and I thought he was gone forever. It's my rat." Quinn explained.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" Lola exclaimed from her tone of voice that Quinn wince from her scream.

"Nothing? Is experimenting with rodent choreography so weird?!" Quinn asked.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Lola exclaimed.

"Look just calm down…." Quinn relaxing Lola's shoulders a bit as she paused for a moment and continued to talk "Relax Lo I'm going to catch the rat." she explained that left Lola a bit relived by the news as she watched her roommate walking up to the I-pod stereo and starts dancing really weird when the music starts playing.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked staring at her weirdly where Quinn answered "Well he's not going to dance alone," she told her continuing to dance weird.

Lola looks at Quinn weirdly and a bit odd slowly backing away from her friend considering the rat where it could be anywhere inside their room.

"Hey where's Zoe?" Lola asked.

"You were just noticing this now… she's probably around the campus or something," Quinn told her who continued to dance weirdly.

Lola shrugged her shoulders in response continuing to read her book for her drama class with Chase; speaking of Zoey.. she just came back from walking around the campus and noticed Quinn dancing weird.

"Uh hey guys and Quinn why are you dancing so weird?" Zoey asked heisted not wanting to hurt her roommate/best friend's feelings.

"I'm trying to catch the rat by dancing," Quinn answered.

"Do I even want to-" Zoey began to say where Lola interrupted her "No-not really," she answered.

Zoey nodded at this then grabbed her chemistry book to study more even though she's really not a huge fan of the subject to begin with; that is until Chase gave her a text.

"Hey Zoe you and the girls want to head to Sushi Rox with me and the guys?" Chase read leaving her to smile even though they just saw each other awhile ago; oh well.

"Hey Lo, Quinn you want to go Sushi Rox Chase just invited us?" Zoey offered.

"Sure I'm down," Lola eager ling replied

"Same," Quinn answered.

"Cool let me give him a quick text that we'll meet him and the guys in a bit," Zoey answered with a quick text to Chase who responded 10 seconds later "Cool we'll meet you guys over there," he replied.

"He's going to meet us over there with the guys," Zoey says.

"Well come on Sushi awaits for us," Lola answered.

"Right behind you Lo," Zoey and Quinn answered as they grabbed their purses to follow Lola who suddenly had a craving for sushi all of a sudden.

 **(20 minutes later) ...**

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Hey there they are," I began to say as we scooted for the girls to seat with us who just came in leaving Michael to say "It's about time you guys get here I'm starving," he replied as I noticed Logan hasn't said anything yet which was odd even for him.

"Logan you okay man?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Logan quickly replied as he sipped his drink looking away where he continued to talk "Don't worry so much I was just thinking that's all," he says.

Before I can say anything that's when Lola greeted us with a smile and sat down next to Quinn where I noticed Zoey wasn't inside with us leaving me confuse "Where's Zoe?" I asked after we greeted them

"Oh she's talking to her cousin she'll be back in a few," Quinn began to say pointing at Zoey who talking to her cousin outside where I overheard her say "Hey tigger what's up?" she asked.

That was until she noticed me waving at her where she gave me a slight wave with a smile then went inside talking to her cousin "Really are you serious you guys are together that's so awesome tigger I'm so happy for you guys! So how are you two doing anyway?" she asked.

After a couple of minute she smiled "Oh really... so you two kissed..more than once huh... how was it..." she laughed out loud then paused for a moment nodding to herself "Awe he gave you a teddybear on your first date... where did he take you... that's so sweet who knew he can be such a romantic... I wish I can find someone like that.. hahaha you have to show me the picture.. so how long have you guys been dating..?" she asked.

"Almost 4 1/2 months huh... I'm so happy for you tigger you sound so happy... I'm glad you guys found each other since I know how you are with Jake sometimes..." Zoey began to say where she sat between Quinn and Logan not that she noticed or anything but, she continued to talk "Yeah I know what you mean... nope not in particular... at least not yet anyway," she explained.

"Hmmm... what about Chase and the guys," she began to say furrowing her eyebrows all confuse where me, Logan and Michael raised our eyebrows from her comment where she paused for a moment nodding to herself "No they're not like that ... well.. I did had a crush on him but, it was all in my head... mhmm.. yeah ... well he was kinda cute without his shirt on ... but, it doesn't change anything though... tigger I'm positive...yes I'm sure even if he is a jerk it's not gonna change anything you know that ... and-hmm no I haven't seen my brother since this past afternoon but, I'm sure I'll see him around here somewhere since we do attend the same school and all... He's probably with his friends or something why do you ask? Ohhh so how's Otto, Sammy and Ray doing? tell em I said 'hey' when you get a chance will you?" she replied.

"I'll be sure to do that... and-well yeah Dustin is practically my baby brother of course I have to protect him.. it's part of our job being the older sister," she began to say where Lola was about to say something but, she shushes her then went to a different table to talk to her cousin while we sat there waiting for her to join us soon as soon as she's done talking to her cousin where she continued to talk "Oh yeah... I haven't told you about the play that Chase wrote... it was sucessful actually... who was the main characters ...well it was me and uh Logan... he played the life guard while I played the alien girl as his 'love interest' where our characters fell in love at least that's what the script said ... yeah we... didn't do the kiss scene tigger... why didn't we do the kiss scene ... ermm... it's complacated," she explained.

"How was it complicated umm… " Zoey began to say biting her bottom lip nervously avoiding looking at Logan who raised his eyebrows at her as she continued to talk "That's-that's a very good question tigger... see ummm ... well er...you remember that guy that I had a crush on ... from a loooooooong time ago well I wouldn't say it was a looooong time ago but, in my first year in PCA as the new student I mean uh huh.. yeah that's him... well he was in play with me.. not the one in that Chase wrote it's a different play mhmm... yes ... yes he is.. and when we were in stage .. it was like I saw this other side of him where he can be sweet and sincere... like a whole different person... but, then ... once we did the play.. before we did the kiss scene I uh dropped the bracelet because I was a bit nervous and .. he said let me help... with this look on his face where he started to become a jerk...like the whole nice guy act wasn't real... that it made me realize that he was just acting... he never was that sweet or sincere... and after I made him the bad guy... I just shrugged it off... thinking it wasn't serious...my feelings for him were a fluke... nothing serious so ... there you go," she explained.

After a long moment she nodded to herself where she quickly added "Yes his name is Tai short for Taichi..." she began to say where Quinn got all confuse "Who's Tai Zoe?" she asked.

"Hmm," she began to say looking at Quinn as she was listening to her cousin's conversation story as she looked confuse and interrupted her cousin "Hold that thought tigger, did you say something Quinn?"she asked.

"Yeah I was asking who's Taichi?" she ased.

"Ohh... he's just an old crush of mine... no biggie..." she began to say where Quinn was about to protest where Zoe cut her off "Quinny he's from Japan but, lives in Tennessee you guys don't know him trust me," she explained.

"You're not talking about the play that I wrote in your first year aren't you Zoe?" I asked with a puzzle look on my face.

"Nope it's not the play you wrote Chase it's a different play... trust me," Zoey began to mumble under her breath almost like a different language where I had a puzzle look on my face as she continued to talk "Anyway .. oh I was just talking to my friends Quinn and Chase. Hmm... yeah it's just the six of us... there's Chase... Michael... Logan... Quinn and Lola... they can be so noisy sometimes but, love them to death," she says smiling blowing a kiss to the girls as they shook their heads.

"Yeah that was only Quinn and Lola the ones that I told you about who works on new inventions and Lola she's an actress just like you tigger," she began to say as she made a small yawn shaking her head and continued to talk "Mhmm I was just thinking about your friend Felix actually how is he anyway?" she asked.

"Really he's invents stuff that's so cool, what kind of weapons?" Zoey began to say sipping her drink as she grabbed a sushi out of my plate which I didn't mind as she continued to talk "Did you just say he can make a gun ohhh a stunn gun yeah that makes sense you think he can make me one, awe why not," she says with a pout.

"That's not fair I want a stun gun... please tiggger preatty please well no weapons aren't allowed in PCA tigger ... yeah but, I still want one pleaseeeee I'll love you forever," she says where she perked up "Yay! I always wanted a stun gun!" she says with a clap leaving Logan to raise his eyebrow at her.

"Oh I know it's going to be only for emergencies," Zoey began to say nodding to herself then she made another yawn shaking her head then continued to talk "So how's Kirbs and Candy doing ooooh tell them I said Hi, and miss them too," she explained.

"How are my friends well their actually eating sushi right now. I'm at a Sushi place at my school actually when I'm suppose to eat with them," Zoey began to say where she gave a small smile nodding at this "Oh no it's okay don't worry about it I wasn't really that hungry anyway. I'm still kind of full," she explained.

"Hmm… oh I had an apple and fruit salad to eat," Zoey began to say where she rolled her eyes "Yes tigger I had more than an apple and a fruit salad thanks for caring bambi your sounding like grandma Tory. So … can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Well.. you know when you told me that you had feelings for Jake… how did you know they were real feelings towards him?" Zoey asked raising her eyebrow at this.

"Uh huh… uh huh… so basically you knew you had feelings for him despite how you two are quite the opposites of each other … uh huh … uh huh… I was just curious that's all," she explained.

"Uh Brooks not to interrupt your meaningful conversation but, aren't you going to eat anytime soon or what?" Logan asked sarcastically added.

"I'm not hungry," she quickly added as she was about to head out but, Logan stopped her "Look I rather that you eat something then starving yourself to death so just order something will ya," he says sarcastically.

"I'll be fine," she argued back.

"Brooks. ... " Logan began to say where Quinn cut him off "Come on Zoe you should eat something at least please... since we did come here to meet the guys and everything," she says with her puppy dog look where she made a long sigh and got a tampura roll from my plate once again "Happy," she says with a tight smile then swallowed it, grabbed her blinx drink with one gulp leaving them to stare at her in disbelief.

"Now where was I ... oh right ... so anyway how long did it take you to realize that you had feelings for Jake?" she asked continuing her conversation with her cousin leaving us to sigh

"A few months huh ... no reason like I said I was just curious... I mean it's not like I gained a crush on someone or anything... although I did had a few dates from the guys at school but, they weren't ... serious ... I mean with Danny he got upset that I bailed on him even though it was mostly Quinn's fault since she made a germ," she explained.

She paused for a moment with a wince pulling her cell phone away from her ear; if I had to guess her cousin was freaking out on something where she speak up "Yes tigger the germ isn't a disease or anything it's harmless mhmmm... it took a day after they went to give us shots... mhmm... yeah Danny wasn't really nice to begin with ... I don't know why I bothered ... well he made me a bit uncomfortable... so ... oh don't worry I took care of him," she explained.

"Trust me tigger he's taken care of ... I wouldn't know though I mean it's not like I found 'the one' you know like you did with Jake... well there was this one guy that I had a crush on but-" Zoey began to say as she noticed our blank expressions where she quickly cleared her throat looking away from us "Never mind? So what did you, Otto, Sammy and Ray do last summer you never told me" she asked.

"Really so ... they're gonna be in freshman huh ... well Dustin is a few months younger than them so ... if I would have to guess he's gonna be freshman this coming fall too now that I think about it ... yeah I'll be a junior this coming fall since I'ma be turn 16 pretty soon mhmm... are you serious your gonna come here; oh my gosh that's so awesome I can't wait till you come down here we have so much to talk about that I haven't even told the guys yet .. yeah including that thing I told you awhile ago uh huh most defiantly," she answered.

 **Michael's P.O.V.**

The guys and I been waiting for Zoey to be done talking to her cousin on the phone; she's pretty much been on the phone since she arrived and ... we been patiently waiting for her to be done.

"Hey tigger I'm going to let you go since my friends are waiting for me to get off the phone," Zoey began to say where she laughed out loud and quickly added "I'll keep that mind tigger. I love you too hugs and kisses oh and tell Bronx if he hurts you or even breaks your heart; he's gonna get his ass kicked by me personally when I get thru to him byeeeeee," she says as we made a long relief.

"It's about time you got off the phone Brooks," Logan sarcastically added.

Zoey looked at him for a long moment raising her eyebrow at him where she made a shrug leaving him to say "What cat got your tongue Brooks," he says.

She just shook her head at this which left her quiet for a few minutes as she got another tempura roll where Kazu quickly added "Here you go," he says.

"Thanks Kazu," she says.

"Oh look our sushi is ready let's eat shall we?" I offered leaving us to nod.

"So what you're just going to ignore me the whole time or something?" Logan says leaving her to quiet again.

"Brooks," Logan says.

"Hmmm..." Zoey began to say looking up at him with her eyebrow raised starring at him for a long moment where our cell phones went off where we went to check which turned out to Zoey again leaving us to groan.

"Thanks for the sushi guys I better take this it's my dad," she quickly added paying Kazu as she headed outside.

"Seriously Zoe," Lola complained shaking her head.

"Well.. it might be serious," Quinn offered.

"Are you kidding me she's been on the phone almost all day," Logan harshly says.

Quinn winced on his tone and spoke up "Well you heard her ... it's her father ...and if she's walking outside you may never know it could be really serious," she says leaving him to quiet.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _The next day .. in mid afternoon Zoey, Lola, Chase and Logan were getting thier tests backs from Ms. Bromwell where she suggested casually for Zoey to reconsider getting herself a tutor before their mid terms that was coming up in a few weeks before they leave in spring break which usually it's only for a week but, they added another week which left everyone to cheer._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

Zoey finds herself fidgeting her pencil and pen that looks like a pen since it can hold two things at once, even though she studied for the test she knew she didn't do very well especially in chemistry since it's not her best subject. The teacher slowly made her way around to each student handing back their tests.

"I'm happy that some of you did well on their test although some of you didn't do well. The next time let's try to have more happy test and fewer weren't "sadly" here's your test Martin," Ms. Bromwell began to say then passed the test to Logan "Here you go Logan," where he just put his test away inside his binder with a serious look on his face quickly before she can even blink her eyes dumbly.

"What did you get?" Chase asked where Logan answered "Who cares," shrugging his shoulders acting it didn't matter to him.

"Ouch that bad huh?" he says cringe thinking his friend didn't do well.

"Look you don't have to be good at chemistry when you're going to be a famous athletic or a male model; hell you could do both if you wanted too right?" Logan asked as he leans a bit closer to Chase as they were having a conversation.

"But what if… you're good at both I mean…" Chase began to say but, got interrupted by their teacher Ms. Bromwell as she crushed the paper that Chase was using which left Logan surprised while Chase looked completely startled "Well that's just a crime against aviation," he answered.

"Good joke but, bad grade unfortunately," Ms. Bromwell began to say with a smile as she gave Chase test back and saw his grade which was a D- that made him sad look "And now I'm sad," he answered in a sad tone where Logan went to see where he spoke up.

"Ouch sorry buddy," Logan answered consoling his best friend patting him on the back where Ms. Bromwell continued to pass her students papers; Zoey was next after Chase where Ms. Bromwell continued to talk "Here you go Zoey you might want to reconsider getting a tutor before the big test in finals week and here's your test Lola," she explained as she left Zoey to think about the tutor suggestion where the girls cautiously looked at each other as they both turned over their grades leaving her to get a D- leaving her to comment.

"Awe man," Zoey says in a sad tone.

"So how'd you do Zoe?" Chase asked turning to his girl best friend since they're neighbors leaving her in a defeated sigh where she interrupted him "Not so well," she commented _(a/n: in chemistry class Logan/Chase then Zoey and Lola since they're desks holds up to two people but, in a row by sitting next to each other hoe you enjoy the rest of the chapter though)_

"So what you get Zoe?" Lola whisper to her where Zoey whispered back "I got a D- how about you?" she asked in low tones.

"That sucks I got a C- I'm sure when you get a tutor that Ms. Bromwell suggested you'll get better you usually do Zoe," Lola suggested as she bumped into her shoulder in a comfort way towards her best friend leaving Zoey to sigh "Yeah maybe.." she mumbled.

"Those of you who did very poorly are going to have to work really hard for the big finals test if you want to past his class unless you want to repeat to come back next year," Ms. Bromwell began to say **(the bell rings)** "Dismiss you may go and don't forget to study in Ch. 1-20 since the finals are coming up very soon. We're going to be studying atoms next week and have a good weekend," she explained as everyone left leaving Zoey to stay behind to talk to her teacher.

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

After class I stayed behind after I told Lola I'll see her later so I can talk to Ms. Bromwell and had to come to a decision that I needed a tutor. Even if I didn't get one then I knew I would fail this class and that's not something I wouldn't want to do; I want to have at least a C or better which would be nice?

"Um Ms. Bromwell," I asked as I made a decision to get a tutor where out of nowhere Ms. Bromwell answered without looking up "Yes what is it Zoey?' she asked which made me jump but, I didn't show it though.

"Yeah I have decided to get that tutor you suggested?" I asked where Ms. Bromwell looked up where she had a smile "Oh that's good I know the perfect person in mind too. I'll talk to him about it and get back to you," she answered leaving me to nod at this and before I can leave she spoke up again "Oh and Zoey you're good friends with Chase aren't you?" she asked.

"Mhmm we're best friends actually why?" I asked.

"Is his hair natural that way or is it from a perm?" Ms. Bromwell asked me which got me all confuse. A lot of people thinks that Chase's hair is a perm when it's really his hair and a bit bushy.

"Um no I think it's natural," I told her innocently making her think I don't know about it.

"That's fascinating," Ms. Bromwell began to say as she nodded to herself where she continued to talk "Alright Zoey I'll go talk to him and get back to him tomorrow, have a good weekend," she explained.

"You too Ms. Bromwell." I told her with a smile as I exit my chemistry class. It was a guy; a him? Hopefully he would be cute? Although it would just be my luck to get a nerd not that I have a problem against them or anything but, I'm just tired of being single. I could use a bit of flirting not that I'm desperate or anything. I'm suddenly thankful that I didn't say that out loud it would be a bit rude that I mention anything. I didn't mean to come out that way? Ugh!? I'm rambling again aren't I? I don't even know why I mean I guess I'm just stressed out with finals that's coming up and this grade for chemistry… if the tutor doesn't even work I don't even know what I would do.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Next day in Saturday around noon Zoey went to meet up with her chemistry teacher Ms. Bromwell in the other side of PCA campus where she's going to find out her chemistry tutor and boy is she up for a surprise_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

"Thank you for meeting me here Zoey, I know it's Saturday and you'd rather be doing other things right now," Ms. Bromwell explained.

"Not a problem so did you find me a tutor," I asked, standing up.

"Yes I did he's one of my best students in chemistry actually," Ms. Bromwell explained with a proud smile whoever he is.

"Cool who is he?" I asked curiously looking around.

"Well he's..." Ms. Bromwell turns around to find the chemistry student she recommended isn't at his spot then turns around towards me all confuse and quickly added "That's particular I could've sworn he was over there-oh wait there he is come along Zoey," she explained _(a/n: you know in the episode of Zoey's tutor; where Ms. Bromwell was looking for Logan where he's hiding on the side of the building well it's very similar to that part of the episode)_

Ms. Bromwell and I walked to the end of the building where I saw a familar face; it was Logan.

 _"Wait what? What is he doing here?!"_ I thought to myself feeling myelf in disbelief by the news.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

As I was spotted from Ms. Bromwell I didn't want anybody to find out my secret until I saw her…

 _"Oh this is just great?! Zoey was the one I'm suppose to tutor? This is just a huge bad idea written all over it,"_ I thought to myself.

"Logan?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah like I'm really thrilled about this then you are Brooks," I told her sarcastically I might add.

"Yeah we know each other umm are you sure about this Ms. Bromwell you're probably confusing him for someone else," Zoey asked the teacher. I could tell she wasn't exactly thrilled about this either although I can almost guarantee that it's from a different reason then why I didn't like it.

"Of course I'm sure Logan just happens to be one of my Top students; he even got a 100 on his last test," Ms. Bromwell replied with a proud smile where some of the kids turned towards us to see what the fuss was about but, I couldn't help it but, feel a bit defensive with that comment.

"Do you really have to say that out loud," I told Ms. Bromwell hoping nobody heard that which they haven't. I can't have that getting out it would really ruin my rep in this school.

"He can't be one of your best students?! I mean no offense to Logan here-" Zoey began to say as she pointed at me which left me a bit offended by her comment "But he's an idiot?!" she exclaimed.

The teacher smiled started to fade with puzzle look on her face; obviously she didn't understand why Zoey would react over this but, I knew though which I couldn't take it so I decided to grant her wish.

"Well you know what Brooks…. If that's how you feel," I began to say leaving her to jump from my outburst in a calm way which left her to flinch "Then fine wish granted I didn't want to tutor you anyway!" I exclaimed walking away without looking back. I didn't know why it hurt so much but, it did. I'm not going to let her insult me like that even though I should be used to it since it's kind of our thing. Anyone else I wouldn't have cared but, it was her… so it's a complete different story.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Logan walks away leaving Ms. Bromwell and Zoey off guard from his outburst by themselves that their chemistry teacher Ms. Bromwell told Zoey that she needed him as her tutor if she wanted to pass the finals in a couple of weeks before their spring break._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

As I watched Logan walking away who looked a bit hurt from what I said... I couldn't help but, feel bad; I mean what am I suppose to thin that Logan the class jerk who is sort of my friend is actually good at chemistry it's just hard to imagine since he's a C-D student from all our classes; I was too deep into my thoughts that I can't even get that hurt expression out of my head since this is the first time I ever saw him like that before; that was before Ms. Bromwell snapped me out of my thought before I can think even further.

"That wasn't very nice or wise. You need him if you're going to pass chemistry," Ms. Bromwell began to say where I felt a bit uneasy and bit disbelief on my face "Is he really one of your best chemistry students?" I asked.

"Consistently and have you ever heard a saying to never a judge a book but its cover which it's exactly what you're doing Zoey. I'm very surprise at you that you would say such a thing. Now go after him before he changed his mind about tutoring you," she explained leaving me a bit puzzled by the last sentence which I shrugged it off thinking it was nothing. Just before I was about to speak up that's when we got interrupted by Chase who was walking passing us leaving me to wave at him with a smile.

"Ms. Bromwell hey Zoey," Chase greeted us where Ms. Bromwell paused for a moment after he walked pass us where she interrupted my train of thought "That hair can't be natural it's impossible," she commented.

"You're right Ms. Bromwell… if I wanted to pass this class then I'll do it..." I began to say with determination on my face and a small smile "I'll go ask Logan if he can tutor me thank you for reconsidering him as my tutor," I explained.

"You're welcome Zoey now go before you lose him," Ms. Bromwell giving me a bit of a push where I ran after him as she went back to her class since most teachers were leaving to go home at least some of them anyway.

"Logan! Logan!" I yelled after him even though he's probably gone but, I kept yelling after him until I finally found him a few feet away from me.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

"Logan! Logan!" I heard her call out so I didn't bother to slow down. I just didn't want to face her since I already know what she's going to say but, I felt her grab my arm to turn me around "Logan wait a second," she told me where she made a frustration scoff where I turned around to face her.

"What! You weren't done insulting me or better yet calling me an idiot again. Isn't that what you wanted Brooks since you don't want me to tutor anyway so let me make it easier for you wish granted," I harshly told her as I demanded being the class jerk that I was which was the only way I knew I had to mask it; it's pretty much my wall and I hated it to be this way but, I knew it wouldn't make such a difference so why try it now right?

"Look I'm sorry okay I mean you're like a C and D student and I didn't expect you to be-" Zoey began to say where I cut her off"Smart or maybe you're just mad that you were expecting you prince charming which turned out to be me of all people to tutor you," I asked. I couldn't help but, ask that.

"No that wasn't what I was about to say but-" Zoey began to say as she pinch her noise in annoyance then took a deep breath to calm down "I didn't know you were actually good at chemistry," she explained.

"Not a lot of people know this about me," I told her looking away crossing my arms across my chest.

 _"Yes I liked Zoey always have but, there's one problem though. I knew she hated me so I just masked my feelings the only way I knew how by being a jerk. I never plan to tell her or anyone else for that matter. Although it killed me that everything she did drove me crazy and when I hurt her it always sends me a shock of guilt and hurt thru me. I hate it but, there's nothing I could do,"_ As I was deep into my thoughts until she spoke up again that left me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Well how are you so good at it then?" she asked where I held my breath looking away away from her.

"My grandfather is a chemistry professor in CALTECH and I would always stay with him in the summer as a kid,"I told her.

"So he taught you?" she asked.

"It was against my will, I was physically trained in my early childhood years and now I'm stuck with chemistry smarts... it's so gross," I starts to say as I ran my fingers thru y hair turning away from her and kept talking despite she's right there "Not a lot of people know this about me so you better swear on your life that this stays between us Brooks... but, it's the only memory I have with my mom before she died ... whenever I do chemistry I feel like it brought me closer to her like she's still with me," I explained; I wasn't sure where that came from but, I made sure to put my mask wall up so she wouldn't notice.

"I-I didn't know I'm sorry," she says in a soft tone.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So what do you think of this chapter? Read and review! And let me know what you think ? It might be a bit similar thru the episode but I mixed it up a bit hopefully you'll enjoy ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Something's Different**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Zoey just found out that Logan Reese is her chemistry tutor and wasn't exactly thrilled about it but, that was before he told her his secret about how his grandfather taught him since he was a kid since he's a teacher in CALTECH and inherited chemistry smarts thru his late morther wh died when he was just a kid ..he felt connected with his mom thru a memory on how they'd mix chemicals together even though he won't admit it out loud. Will Zoey and Logan work things out or will it be the same between them... Let's find out hmmm?_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

"I didn't know I'm sorry," I told him softly. For a long moment I could've sworn I saw something different towards Logan. I couldn't tell exactly what it was though I mean he quickly covered it so I wouldn't notice but, clearly I did. I always thought there was something off about him. I just can't put my finger on it; I mean yeah he's mostly called as a class jerk I knew that since my first day in PCA and yet something inside me was saying that there's more to him then he lets on. He was just scared to show it and the more I thought about it the more I wanted to figure him out like a puzzle that I can't solve. The part that always bugged me the most was that I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad about the whole and the another part of me wanted to break it down that wall of his. I just didn't know how yet.

"Yeah well it's not like I talk about it so it's not that big of a deal," he says with a shrug as he continued to look away continued to talk "No one knows this about me especially our friends and I'd like to keep it that way Brooks if you don't mind," he explained that I didn't even noticed he was leaning against the wall from the side of the feeling; I guess I was too deep into my thoughts to notice that.

I continued to stare at him trying to figure him out what it was; is there more to him then people seem to think? It felt like a sudden de ja vu like I seen this side of him before but, doesn't show towards others ...like from my childhood memory which wouldn't make any sense since our parents never met one another before since I haven't thought about my childhood friend in a long time... of course no one knows this... but, his name was also Logan ... I just can't remember his last name though .. which left me to shake my head out of my thoughts. I'll think about it later since I really need to pass my chemistry class and if ... Logan can help me then ... that's what I'm willing to do.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

"Will you still tutor me please," she says softly.

Whenever she says 'please,' in that sweet tone of hers I would instantly break knowing that I have a soft spot towards her which she has no knowledge of this. I mean how can I not say 'no' to her. I just couldn't which is sort of my problem when it comes with Brooks.. she always seems to surprise me no matter what and ... for some reason it felt familiar to me ... and I couldn't figure it out why. I made a sigh.

"Yeah Brooks, I guess I can tutor you still," I told her turning to face her again where I noticed people weren't around that I decided to grab her arm to talk alone by ourselves where I found a hidden spot between the palm trees so that way people won't find us since I need to be sure that she won't tell anyone and hope to keep it that way but, I can never know with her; I mean she's best friends with Chase and the rest of our friends for that matter.

"Logan what are you doing?" she whispered as she furrowed her eyebrows all confuse as we both continued to walk behind some bushes surrounded by palm trees where we saw down on this small grass hill where I was just here 2 days ago; it was my hiding spot to think.

"Will you just relax and sit down it's not like I'm going to eat you Brooks," I quickly adding the sarcasm as we sat down comfortably on the grass which it's just the two of us..

"Seriously why are we here for, can't we just get along just this once since-" she began to say but, I cut her off in a calm way "If I do tutor you ... you have to promise that you won't tell anyone! I can't have this getting out especially our friends and ruining my rep because of it!" I told her in harshly tones than I planned. out of habit I guess.

"Oh well... it's not like I haven't said it worst when it comes with her," I thought to myself; I always end up feeling guilty whenever I hurt her. I just couldn't do it no matter how frustrating, stubborn or how crazy she made feel and if anyone were to hurt her they'd have to go thru me...

She just looked at me for a long moment squinting her eyes if I was serious as she was starting to sit comfortable on the grass hill; she always seem to do that deep into her thoughts then I heard her made a long sigh as we were face to face to each other almost like we're about to kiss but, unfortunately it wasn't like that with us.

"So ... do you promise or what?" I asked ignoring the fact that my heart is clearly pounding like crazy that I felt she can hear it from the close distance between us.

"Why would I tell anyone it's so embarrassing," she says pulling her face away from me.

"Good," I told her as I felt myself a sigh in relief luckily she didn't notice that.

"Let's shake on it," she says offering her hand.

"Or we can just kiss," I cockily replied that left her to slap me hard on the cheek leaving me to wince on how hard she did.

 _"Owe... that hurt... okay maybe I have deserved that ... since she probably hates me more than I thought ... that's just perfect Logan nice going,"_ I scolded myself into my thoughts.

"We can shake on it," I told her as we shook hands once we were about to leave in separate ways out of nowhere she pushed me on the ground giving me a hug which left me a bit startled and caught me completely off guard since we're still behind the bushes as I looked around hoping no one saw this so I just awkwardly hug her back feeling confuse by her sudden affections towards me all of a sudden.

"Uh Brooks why are-" I began to say where she mumbled something about about thanking me which you can tell from my expression I was completely dumbfounded and stunned by this that I casually acted I didn't hear her which clearly I did but, she didn't need to know that where I quickly added "What was that Brooks I couldn't hear you?" I asked hoping I wasn't hearing things; that's when she spoke up except this time she wasn't mumbling against my shirt.

"I said… thank you Logan… and don't worry I won't tell anyone… It'd be our little secret," she began to say as she started to look up at me pondering at something while I stared back at her chestnut brown eyes sparking under the sun with a bit of iris on the side that's when she bit her bottom lip nervously where she continued to talk "And I um… I wanted to apologize about before… back there when we were with Ms. Bromwell … and if I hurt your feelings I didn't mean too I guess I just wasn't expecting you to be my tutor of all people it just caught me off guard … and if you weren't such a pig headed jerk then maybe I wouldn't said that you were an idiot… which clearly you're not so that's my fault on my part," she says as she took a deep breath while I just blankly stared at her; of course she didn't noticed this where she looked away from me and quickly added "And I had no idea about your mom that must've been awful not having her in your life since you guys seems close and I know it's none of my business to pry considering we're not close friends but, it's nice to know that you can trust me with that since we don't get along very well," she explained. I just continued to stare at her dumbfounded and just before I can speak she mumbled something in a different language and for some odd reason I actually understood what she just said. Weird right?

"What ruined your plans that you got yourself a date or something?" I asked playing around with her where I raised my eyebrow at her where in return she widens her eyes in shock where she was about to say something where I cut her off with a shrug "Yeah well...it's not that big of deal... since I never talk about it ... unless it was with Chase and Michael," I explained.

"O-oh it was nothing.. just something I been thinking about recently ...and it's not like I'm going to tell anyone since ... I know how that feels... I lost someone very dear to me when I was a kid... so your secret is safe with me ... unlike some people I know how to keep a secret... so uh are we okay...?" she asked ignoring my question staring at me with this innocent look on her face that left me to give a long sigh since no matter what I do I always end up soften up when it comes with her as she continued to bit her bottom lip nervously since she's waiting for me to answer.

"Yeah I guess we're okay Brooks," I began to say where I paused for a moment that's when she rolled herself off of me as we stayed on the grass for a long moment and spoke up again "And how would you know about keeping a secret? I didn't know you lost someone ... and you never kept secrets from anyone Brooks not even Chase or the others?" I asked.

"That's-that's good to know… and I'll uh see you later Logan," Zoey answered with a smile ignoring my question once again grabbing her stuff quickly as she walked away; I just watched her as she left. I never knew or felt that a girl would have this much of an effect on me. No one has ever made me so crazy like she does and I would practically do anything for her and I mean anything. It sounds cheesy I know but, it's the truth. I just wish I didn't have to hide it especially since I'm close to the point that I could burst out my secret and told her the truth but, I knew it wouldn't work out between us and just before I was about to leave. It took me a minute to realize that she never answered any my questions on what she meant by hiding secrets so I ran after her which didn't take very long.

"Hey Brooks wait up a second," I yelled after her that's when she turned around to face me with a smile which caught me off guard again almost like she knew I was about to go after her like some sort of plan of hers that I don't know about; that's when I licked my lips nervously as she looked at me curiously that I casually walked up up to her "You can't just leave and not expect to answer any of my questions Brooks?" I asked crossing my arms casually I might add.

She just looked at me for a long moment and I could've sworn something was different about her then out of nowhere I found myself leaning against the wall with her in front of me leaving me to bugged out in shock.

 _"Whoa what the-how did she-where-how did we get here so fast?"_ I thought to myself completely startled by her sudden movements that left me to wince since I hit myself on head against the wall.

"Now if I told you I would've have to kill you Reese," she whispered to my ear as she slide her fingers thru my chest that left me to held my breath with a mischievous look on her face like she was teasing me then walked away leaving me to blankly stare at her in disbelief.

"Hey Brooks what's that suppose to mean!?" I began to say where she didn't answer me which left me to continue "Brooks hello? Aren't you going to tell me what was that back there and not answer me," I yelled aft her; that was before I heard her giggle shaking her head in amuse.

"Nope," she says leaving me to protest.

"Oh come on Brooks you can't just leave me hanging off like that," I yelled after her as I continued to follow her where she turned around hiding her smile and stopped which left us against the tree that left me to jump then whispered to my ear putting her hand against my cheek then unbuttons two of my top buttons open leaving me to continue to stare at her "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a secret now would it Logan ... besides... you should keep your shirt like that ..." she says then quickly added "Later cow boy," she says giving me a little wave and continue her way to leave.

 _"Did she just-"_ I began to think into my thoughts as I felt myself blush shaking my head _'no'_ there's no way she would; it's probably my imagination _"Nah ... there's no way she'd-but, then how did we-"_ looking at the building we were from before then to the tree I'm leaning in ... then shook my head not realizing that the animals from 2 days ago witness this encounter between them grinning.

 _"There's no way she'd would she... nah... I'd probably just imagining that ... right ... yeah definitely in my head ... "_ I thought to myself continuing my way back to the dorm since it's going to get dark soon; sometimes we can get along and sometimes we don't; this is just one of those times that we just had a decent conversation sort of ... that it made me realize that Zoey and I are merely acquaintances for the time being and maybe one day ... I'll be one of those people that she'll trust inside our group of friends ... maybe...

Once I took a deep breath as I continued my way to the basketball court; I couldn't help but, smile a bit. She hugged me and then apologizes. I didn't expect that at all that has never happen before and without anyone's expectation she always seems to surprise me no matter what she does and that made me love her even more than I realized. I saw Michael and Chase coming across from the other side of the basketball court where Michael passed me the basketball where we started to play again one another.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Later that day at the girls dorm ... Zoey was deep into her thoughts freaking out wondering what was that back there... between her and Logan... this wasn't the first time this happen before that... she's starting to wonder ... if something was wrong with her ... that she didn't realize that she was already in front of her room where she overheard her two roommates Lola and Quinn fighting over something where she made a groan of frustration again._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

 _"Why did I hug him ... I mean it's so unlike me ... or apologize to him even though that was ... mostly my fault but, still- why did I-"_ I began to think into my thoughts rethinking what just happen back there where I deep into my thoughts _"I mean ... this isn't the first time this happen... yesterday when I was talking to tigger... I could've sworn I heard his thoughts that I didn't even bother to answer him.. it was freaking me out and for a long moment I could've sworn we were and I called him cowboy what is going on with me it's almost like we were... almost flirting ... no way I would- okay Zoey for now on just no more hugs or flirting with Logan unless it was a really cute boy yeah that would do it,"_ I thought to myself nodding to myself; that was before I found myself in front of my room where I heard the girls arguing about something only the difference there's no Nichole or Dana attending PCA anymore; I always hoped that Lola and Quinn wouldn't be like this but, boy was I wrong.

"It's perfect naturally to experiment new things I mean… what's wrong doing a rodent choreography," Quinn answered which made me raise my eyebrow thinking _"rodent choreography leave it to Quinn to try out new weird things. She wouldn't be Quinn if she wasn't."_ as I shake my head knowing Quinn.

Lola hated a lot of things including rats, snakes and other creatures that Quinn would bring as a pet. I just rolled my eyes since I know how Lola can be when she freaks out over pretty much anything; I didn't really care for much either way as long it stays away from me then there's no problem.

"It's totally weird and you should just kill it!" Lola exclaimed with a bit complain thru her voice.

"Lola I would never harm a living creature," Quinn gasps in shock leaving me to sigh knowing Lola can be such a drama queen sometimes "It's just something I wanted to try seeing that if people can dance then why wouldn't rats," she explained which left me inside my room intervening between my two best friends.

"Guys!? Cut it out I could hear you guys across the hallway and it's not going to solve anything?!" I stated before anyone can hear us argue over this where I closed the door behind us turning to Lola first by adding "Lola if Quinn wants to experiment new things then we should let her as long as it's not dangerous," then turned to Quinn my other best friend even if she's weird "And Quinn please tell me you're take care of the rat situation because I'm sure if any of the other girls knew that there's a rat on the loose they would freak out more than Lola and btw "Hi" to you guys too since you both didn't even notice I just came in," I explained which I'm completely frustrated, stressed out and more irritated by the fighting and it's getting very tiring by the minute.

"Sorry Zoe, and "Hey" and I promise to keep away from the rat as long it doesn't go near me I'll be fine," Lola explained.

"His name is whiskers and I promise to take care of the rat situation away from Lola or any of the other girls in their dorm and "Hey Zoe," Quinn answered where she was getting the equipment to catch the rat or namely as Whiskers from what Quinn just told the both of us.

"And where have you been all morning anyway?" Lola asked getting a blink from the fridge then turned to us "You guys want any?" she asked.

"I've been around," I began to say then paused for a moment then quickly changed the subject "Yes please the pink berry if we have any," I answered attempting to make it sound it wasn't a big deal; normally I would've told them I mean they are my best friends including the guys and we never keep secrets from each other but, this time I felt different though. Logan seemed different and I wasn't sure if they can handle that so I just kept quiet.

"Here you go and ok whatever you wanna grab some lunch I'm starving," Lola answered as she passed me a blinx and then grabbed her purse as she looked at the both of us while Quinn went to put her stuff away locking it secured where we both nodded and followed Lola to grab some lunch at the cafeteria "Sure why not," grabbing my purse with Quinn following us with her purse too.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Across fro the PCA campus inside the guys dorm room Logan was laying down in his top bunk listening to his roommates/best friends Chase and Michael arguing over either or not that Chase should just tell Zoey how he felt which left Logan deep into his thoughts._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

I sighed listening to Chase and Michael argument usually entertaining; they were both complete goofs and the arguing usually came with funny facials gestures and flinging of their arms. Overall it was more of a performance than the argument kind of thing where it usually entertaining either way. Annoying however this one was a bit annoying. Not because it didn't include the funny faces or the arm flinging. Those were included more than usual. It was just the topic that really bothered me. Michael was once again trying to get Chase to tell Zoey how he felt and loved her.

Most of the time I would tune the topic out but, today after what happen I couldn't help but, listen to their conversation

Both went on and on about the subject that was before Chase left the room saying he was tired of arguing and that he wanted to spend his Saturday doing much more pleasant things. As soon as he left I couldn't help but, let out a sigh of relief; being reminded that I wasn't the only one who loved this amazing girl made me feel strange. It wasn't jealously per say if it was he would've been the one that's actually dating her except Chase wasn't dating her. No it was more like a competitive feeling. It made me want to win her even more and I wouldn't allow myself to sink to that level. Chase is one of my best friends plus Michael. I just couldn't hurt Chase like that no matter how much I want to be with her; I can't do that to him even though Zoey has no knowledge that Chase is very much in love her and he's good for her even if he's a complete goof where she's always has a smile on her face when they greet each other and who am I to take that away from her that's all I ever wanted for her to be happy even if it's not with me…

"Logan, are you alright man," Michael asked, pulling me away out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm great," I began to say as I got up standing up decided to change the subject "Just thinking," I told him as I was heading towards the door. I needed to get out of this place and do something before I go crazy.

"Hey, where-where are you going?" Michael called out after me looking confuse. I stopped and turned around.

"Just out. Don't worry so much." I commented making sure to add the sarcasm. If I didn't I knew he would've suspect something and I didn't feel like playing 20 questions right now that's when I turned around again heading towards my car.

Once I was at the parking lot, I fished in my pocket for my keys. Where were they? I tried my other pocket and found them. When I went to continue towards my car however, I bumped into someone.

"Damn it that's just plain perfect?!" I began to say as I grabbed my keys off the ground then added to this mysterious person "Dude watch where y-" I stopped mid sentence, realizing who was standing right in front of me.

"You ran into me too Logan," Zoey says rolling her eyes where I noticed her phone was on the floor.

"Sorry," I told her, although it was barley a whisper. I knew I should've said more than that but, here's what came thru my mind. Here I was, trying to get away controlling my thoughts about her and when I mean 'her' I meant Zoey and I ended up running into the real Zoey. Just my luck.

"Zoey are you alright?" a voice from her cell phone. It sounded like her grandmother but, I wasn't sure.

"Did you just say sorry," she asked, changing emotions to a soft confuse look ignoring the voice from her cell phone considering neither of us were paying attention at the moment. I couldn't help but, stare at her. She rarely looks at me then less than an angry face. When she did I couldn't help but, ask myself what would it be like if I have her look at me that way more often not confuse but, like if she'd actually care like she does with Chase and our friends.

"Um Logan are you okay?" she spoke up again.

"You should answer that Brooks it's kind of rude," I told her adding the sarcasm pointing at her cell phone and before she can answer I continued my way without turning back.

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

I blinked my eyes realizing that my grandma was still on the phone I was nervous to heisted to answer knowing how she was" Grandma?" she cringe. After Logan finally shook himself from his daze then added a comment that I shouldn't let my grandma waiting and drove off before I can say anything. What was up with him? Normally I would just call this normal Logan behavior but, this seemed different. He wasn't himself and seemed so lost… something was obviously on his mind. Oh no my grandma. Oops… I sighed as I picked my cell phone off the ground where my grandma yelled by using my full name which I dreadful hate it. Was it possible that there's more to Logan than everyone thinks? I mean yeah he's a major jerk but, moments when Logan lets his guard down he seemed like a normal regular guy that I'd get along with; I can see something in him. What it was I couldn't tell yet.

"ZOELLE SAPPHIRE ANNA ELIZABETH TAYLOR ADA BROOKS YOU BETTER NOT IGNORING ME YOUNG LADY!" my grandma scolded me by yelling at me where I pulled away from my cell phone from my ear that I didn't even realize or notice that Logan drove away; as for me I winced from the yelling as she used my full name which I detest it extremely "I'm-I'm sorry grandma I wasn't ignoring you I promise I just um bumped into a friend of mine so-" where she interrupted me after sighing in relief.

"Oh you're not hurt are you cookie?" she asked which left me to roll my eyes knowing how overprotective she is; my whole family are when it comes with me and Dustin since we're the youngest in the family so I couldn't really do anything except assuring her I was fine.

"I'm fine grandma it didn't hurt that much since I was only heading too" I began to say where she cut me off "Oh that's good to know there's something that your grandfather and I need to talk to you and Dustin about that it can't wait so we need you both to come here right away," she explained leaving me all confuse,

"What do you mean Dustin and I have to leave?" I asked grabbing my stuff heading forward that was until I found a bench to sit down since my ankle was starting to hurt and once I touched my ankle it was fine which was odd... I shrug it off thinking it wasn't sprained.

"I mean you and Dustin need to come down here," my grandma quickly added.

"In Boston that's like the other side of the country" I asked.

"No sweetie we're not in Boston ... we moved to a different house in fact it's in California and not far from your school I believe it's about 2 1/2 hrs away from here?" she began to say where I heard muffled voices in the background where she quickly added "Do you think you can drive over here in Palm Springs if it's not to much trouble sweetheart?" my grandma asked.

"Wait wait Palm Springs when did you and grandpa move?" I asked all confuse since I wasn't aware of this.

"I wouldn't say we moved ... sweetheart it's more of umm... one of those houses that your grandfather and I own from the CEO in the music industry that we bought a few houses that we decided to stay here instead of Boston; of course we still have the house but, this is more of our vacation house... so would you cookie it's very important that we can't tell you and Dustin on the phone," she explained where I bit my lip reconsidering this.

"Well I don't know grandma because-" I began to say where my grandma cut me off again leaving me to feel a bit frustrated by people interrupted me "It would mean a lot to me and your grandfather cookie considering your parents are with us .. we even have some visitors that we want you and Dustin to meet please darling it would really mean so much to us since we barely get to see you both then necessary and ... we both want to spend some time with our grandchildren as we can before your grandfather and I time comes ... " she explained.

"Grandma you're not even that old," I protested at her.

"That's sweet of you cookie but, I really want to see you both pretty please since you and Dustin can stay over for the weekend since its Labor day at your school so you don't have school in Monday right?" My grandma asked.

"Well yeah but-" I began to say where my grandma interrupted me "Then what's the problem don't you want to see me and your grandfather?" she asked.

"Of course I want to see you and grandpa it's just seems so out of blue since I got plans with my friends tonight since we been planning to watch this movie for weeks and what do you mean mom and dad are at your house? Aren't they supposed to be in a business trip for four days to Florida or something." I replied.

"They were but, that was before we got visitors coming who came out of the blue. So what do you say cookie? I'll make it up to you we can go Paris, France or Rome, Italy I know you been wanting to go in the summer and not only that we got a vacation house in Europe for quite some time darling, there's a lot of activities for you and Dustin to do really. We even have a big screen TV for you since we got every show in DVD/blue ray; we even got some movies that aren't even out yet please cookie it would really mean the both of us darling," my grandma explained.

I sighed knowing my grandma is stubborn considering I inherited that from her "Okay grandma I'll go. Is mom and dad okay though? I mean that's so unlike them to cut their business trip short?" I asked.

"Their fine cookie, I promise," my grandma told me where I gave in considering I know my grandparents are; I guess you can say I got that from them.

"Okay grandma... I'll uh go find Dustin and we'll leave right now do I need to bring anything in particular?" I asked.

"Just bring 4 sets of clothes oh and bring your sun dress because we're having a family BBQ in Monday and do you mind picking something for us since it's on the way?" my grandma asked.

"Sure grandma what do you want me to pick up?" I asked.

"We ordered some pies; apple, strawberry, blackberry, key lemon and peach pies with a mocha cake and some drinks it should be under our name and they'll be happy to give it to you cookie since I told them that I'm having someone picking it up for us since we're too busy to get ourselves because we have visitors," my grandma quickly added.

"Okay anything else grandma and that's a lot pies how many are we talking about here?" I asked.

"We also ordered some pot roast, mac & cheese with others," my grandma began to say where I grabbed my notebook to write this down in case I forgot where she quickly added"The store to pick up the pies; is in Marie Calendar's it's not that far from where we live maybe about 20 minutes away and the food that we ordered is right next door cookie," she explained.

"Alright we'll be right there as soon as I find Dustin grandma," I quickly added.

"Thank you cookie you won't regret this and I promise your grandpa and I will make it up to you both," she replied where I made a smile "Sure grandma I can't wait," I told her.

"I'll text you the directions to get there since you both are staying for the weekend darling and won't be back till Monday evening at most okay," my grandma told me.

"Okay grandma I love you," I told her where she added "I love you too cookie and see you soon baby girl," she told me.

"Okay bye," I told her where she quickly replied "Bye darling see you soon," my grandma told me where we exchange our byes and hung up the phone.

 _"Well that's just perfect now what am I going to do… oh well… I suppose I can make up some excuse…"_ I thought to myself.

I just continued walking my way and along the way I couldn't stop thinking about what happen back there with Logan before I continued to talk to my grandma. He seemed so lost? I wonder what's wrong? He usually doesn't act like that but, whatever it was he seemed to be having a lot on his mind. I just couldn't tell what it was though. That was until I found myself in the boys lounge and finally found my little brother; he was playing video games with Chase.

"Dustin there you are," I began to say where I made a relief as he looked up with Chase both waving at me as I waved back sitting down on the couch where Dustin greeted me "Oh hey Zoe what's up?" he asked beating Chase on a race car game.

"Not much but, we got to go," I blurted skipping the introductions.

"Go where," my kid brother asked all confuse as he paused the game where I felt a bit uneasy considering Chase was in the room not that I don't want him to know because usually I do I just felt it was a family matter where I decided to ask him to leave just for a bit so I can talk to my brother by ourselves "Hey uh Chase do you mind if I talk to my brother alone for a bit it's really important?" I asked with a sweet smile which I knew it would soften him a bit.

"Sure Zoe go ahead I'll just be uh-" he began to say where he walked towards the counter to get a Blinx drink "Right over here," he yelled across the room from us.

"Thanks Chase," I yelled back.

"Is everything okay?" Dustin asked where I kneeled down to his height "Look kiddo… I know this doesn't make any sense but, the more we sit here we wouldn't be having this conversation so I'm going to make this quick. I got a call from grandma who wants us to come over it seems really urgent and important," I told him.

"Don't grandma and grandpa live in Boston though?" Dustin asked all confuse.

"They were but, uh they moved to Palm Springs which it's 2 ½ hrs away from here she even ordered a few things along the way so we have to pick it up so we gotta go since I already told them that we're on our way because you know how grandma is and it seems really important considering our parents are there too and wants us to meet some people so... " I began to say as I paused for a moment before he cut me off; I guess it runs thru our family "But, Zoe I made plans with my friends later and what do you mean they moved to Palm Springs since when did they move?" he protested well more complaining really.

"You don't think I made plans either since I told grandma how we both made plans but, she insisted kiddo and I'm not sure when they moved but, we gotta go so you better pack your things for the weekend since we don't have school in Monday considering its Labor day weekend and I'll meet you at the parking lot okay since we gotta pick up the stuff before we headed there," I explained as best I could.

"But-but-but-but-but- Zoe-" Dustin protested where I gave him a 'sorry kiddo' look where I made a long sigh running my fingers thru my hair "I'm sorry kiddo but, we have to go. I know you don't want to but, we don't got a choice in the matter since grandma keeps insisting and she even told me that grandpa bought a screen television bigger than this one in the lounge where you can play video games all weekend long" I replied.

Dustin looked at me for a long moment then turned to Chase who was currently drinking and sitting on the sofa away from us then back at me leaving me a bit worried wondering what's he thinking then made a defeated sigh knowing how stubborn our grandma can be stubborn with this kind of stuff.

"Alright Zoe... I'll meet you over there but, I still dont understand why can't grandma just tell us on the phone," he complained.

"Me either kiddo all she said it's better to tell us in person and once we pick up the stuff that she ordered I'm sure we'll find out soon enough and once that's done ... we'll come back straight away instead of Monday evening ... so I'll meet you in a half an hour at the parking lot so don't take so long just pack at least 3-4 sets of clothes and grab something nice because we're gonna have visitors in Monday for the BBQ and other necessary stuff that you're going to need okay," I explained as I pushed him away towards the hallway where he started to race towards his room then stopped in the middle of the hallway turning around to face me.

"Wait a second you never drove all the way to Palm Springs before Zoe are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.

"It's not like I got a choice to drive thru the freeway, I mean how else are we going to get there unless grandma knows a shortcut thru the side streets that I'm all for it," I quickly added.

"True so do I meet you at the same spot under the oak tree at the west side of the students parking lot from this morning," he asked.

"Yeah that's where my car is so don't take long," I began to say where he nodded at this and quickly added "I won't, they better have a good excuse for this Zoe," he says.

"Trust me Dustin if it wasn't an emergency or this important we wouldn't be having this conversation leaving us to cancel our plans in the last minute with our friends now would we oh and don't forget to bring your cell phone and charger while you at it and extra cash," I quickly added.

"Yeah you're probably right," Dustin told me as he raced back to his room once again then mumbled something to Chase since now we're currently about to head to our grandparents house and picking up some food that they ordered, that's when I sat down on the couch with a defeated sigh that I didn't even noticed he was sitting next to me until he spoke up.

"Hey Zoe is everything okay?" Chase asked with a worried expression on his face where I made a long sigh running my hands thru my hair in a stressful way and made a small lie "I wish I knew ... I'll uh see you in Monday Chase," I told him ignoring his question as I rapidly got up rushing back to my dorm room leaving poor Chase in the lounge all confuse on what just happen just now.

 _"I'm sorry Chase,"_ I thought to myself leaving me feel a bit guilty or giving him any explanation except going to my grandparent's house.

Once I went to my dorm room I was packing my stuff where Quinn and Lola just walked in noticing I was packing.

"Hey Zoe where are you going?" Quinn asked all confuse.

"I'm heading to my grandparents house," I began to say packing my stuff as I tried to rush passing the girls who looked extremely confuse and quickly added "Apparently there's a family BBQ that I can't miss so I'm just packing for this weekend," I explained; which was a small lie but, while I was packing my 3-4 sets of clothes with shorts, skirts, extra underwear and bra's with bathing suits, my cell phone and charger along with my jewelry and make up case inside my jewelry box which was stuffed inside my duffle bag surrounded with my clothes.

"Wait a second I thought we made plans this weekend," Lola complained.

"I know I'm sorry to cancel in the last minute but, you're going to have to go the movies without me, my grandma called to remind me about the family BBQ that I made plans with my grandparents and it must've slipped my mind; I even told her that Dustin and I are on our way right now I'll call you and see you guys in Monday bye,"I explained as I grabbed my duffle bag and gave em a quick hug heading towards the parking lot well more like rushing my way thru the parking lot since I was in a hurry.

I had to catch my breath looking at my watch where I saw my cell phone inside my purse I made sure it was secured across from me, it was latest new purse it was hot pink with a crown princess logo on the side; it was really cute my grandma bought for me when she went to Paris; she and my grandpa loves to travel the world and sometimes they'd go to cruises just the two of them.

Once I reached to my car out of breath that's when I saw my little brother heading to my direction where I made a wave; that's when he rushed to my side as I opened the lock of my car walking to my car trunk putting our duffle bags inside then went inside my car putting our seat belts; it read 4:45 so we're gonna be there around 6:45 in the latest depending how long it would take to pick up the stuff. I quickly grabbed my mirror to check my make up since it was as bit messy so I decide to reapply lip gloss since my lips were a bit dry.

"Zoey how are we going to get there," my brother asked me as he looked at me while I was reapplying my make up for a bit where I quickly added "Grandma gave me the directions do you think you can add it in the GPS for me kiddo so I can put the stuff inside the trunk," I explained.

"Okay," he says.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About 4:45 why?" he asked.

"We'll probably be there around 6:45 in the latest... depending on the traffic put your seat belt on since this is going to be very bumpy ride," I quickly added as we both went to put our seat belts for safety; once I turned the ignition on backing up my car slowly in reverse then went in forward heading to our grandparents house exciting the parking lot of PCA campus for the weekend without any knowledge that Logan Reese and I with my brother just drove pass each other going to different directions.

I held my breath heading to Palm Springs not sure why but, I had a weird feeling something was about to happen with my family but, I couldn't figure it out what... I furrowed my eyebrows as I decided to turn on the radio which my favorite song came on _"Respect,"_ it's an old song but, I still love it till this day.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Hmm since Michael knows Logan other secrets that he has deep feelings for Zoey? I wonder what's that about? Let me know what you guys think. Again I'm a huge fan of ZOGAN (Logan+Zoey=Zogan4ever) ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Change of Plans**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Zoey and Dustin are on their way to their grandparents house in the last minute but, before they do so ... they have to pick up a few things on their grandma's favor since it's heading the same direction to their grandparents; it wasn't that much but, boy are they up for a surprise; it's going to be hard to carry a lot of that since Zoey is currently driving her KIA Soul minivan which was pink (a/n: Zoey's favorite color is pink; pacifically hot pink) which she got it made thanks to her parents help and this is going to be her first time driving the freeway so they're gonna have to find a different way to head to their grandparents but, once they reach to Palm Springs it won't be too bad._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

I just drove not knowing where I was heading until I reached to the beach. After putting my car in park and switching off the ignition. I just sat there thinking. This was the beach that we got stranded on awhile back when the girls started attended in PCA. This was where I first realized that I loved her. Her being Zoey of course.

Everyone had a job to do, Quinn was getting us someone to pick us up thru Michael's lap top and Chase's cell phone; while Chase, Zoey and I were to catch fish which I had to laugh when I saw that smile Zoey when she got the worm towards me which I had to say freaked me out, but we eventually went to fishing and with Dana, Nichole and Michael finding us firewood. It was really fun. Every so often I would steal a glance at Zoey, noticing that she was shivering slightly, despite the warm fire and the orange sunset rays being absorbed into her perfect skin and that smile along with her eyes; I could stare at them forever. The sudden urge to just scoot next to her and make her warm alarmed me. Only due to the fact that it was just for her benefit only. As long as she was alright I would be too. I just never thought that way before.

Thinking about all of that I would do for her, I realized I loved her. I had never loved anyone before not since my mom died. It's not something my dad and I ever talk about… we're both sensitive about that subject; the minute I lost my mom… I knew things were going to be different which lead me to this… and I knew if my mom was alive; I probably wouldn't be acting like a jerk like I am now… to be honest all that time the feeling of loving someone scared me and I attempted to avoid her for awhile, hoping it would go away and when it didn't I accepted it.

Later after that I learned that Chase loves her too. I knew that I couldn't that to him despite how much of a jerk I was to the guy he'd always be my best friend. As they say… Bros before hoes…that's when I decided to head back to PCA without any knowledge that Brooks and I just drove by passing each other to different directions.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Across from PCA campus in the guys dorm Logan was laying down in his top bunk listening to music as I rethought about the conversation between Chase and Michael knowing that I wasn't the only person who loved this amazing girl either or not that Chase should tell Zoey how he felt left me to feel uneasy thinking about it ... all I know is that ... if she does feel the same towards Chase it would mean for me to let her go ...knowing that she's happy with him ... it made me felt this slight pain in my heart ... but, knew it wouldn't make a difference._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

I laid to my top bump, starring at the ceiling, pondering over how I was going to get this tutoring thing with Zoey. It was starting to get really hard to be around her while keeping my cool. At least it's the weekend I would have to figure that out later as I heard the door open, I glanced over to see Michael come in I turned to glance back at the ceiling as I went back to my thoughts.

A minute or so passed when Michael spoke up after a long silence between us.

"Thinking about Zoey?" He question. After what he finally registered I quickly sat up.

"What? No-I mean wh-why would I be thinking ab-"I began, only to get interrupted.

"Dude chill," Michael told me with a laugh "No need to be defensive," he says.

I just blankly looked at him with confusion all over my face.

"Look," Michael began to say as he took a deep breath "I know how you feel about her," he explained. My eyes grew wide for a second before I threw my fake face.

"What do you mean?!" I spat out in my "I'm Logan so I don't care," voice; of course that didn't work on him he knew me too well.

"Don't play dumb with me man we've been best friends since before we started attending PCA I'd know the difference between your facial expressions besides... I know you love her despite everything ... I haven't seen you like this in so long," Michael voiced; from what he told me I knew it was true since I'm known one of those class jerks but, deep down without anyone knowledge that I cared abotu people that I'm generally close too plus I knew he was serious as he quickly added "At least .. not since your mom died," he says.

"Oh crap here comes the teasing," I thought to myself.

"Alright fine you caught me," I sighed. "How you know I mean despite everything I thought I hide it well," I questioned suspiciously.

"I could just tell I mean you're different around her man," Michael explained spreading out his legs on the couch as I nodded at this but, I wasn't sure if it's a good or bad thing. If Michael knew … would that mean?..

"Does uh .. Chase know?" I asked wishing the answer was no; that's when he shook his head 'no' in response.

"Nah it's just me," Michael confirmed as I drew my breath in relief not realizing how long I been holding it "So what are you going to do about it?" he asked. I looked at him with confusion on my face.

"Do about what? With Zoey?" I sighed and shook my head "Nothing," I told him as I sat next to him. This time it was Michael who looked confuse just when he was about to open his mouth to object we were interrupted by the door with a sudden very confuse Chase both Michael and I looked at each other got all confuse where he noticed we were in our room.

"Oh hey guys guess what I just found out," Chase asked as he sat down on his bed.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Zoey left," he blurts out which I had to forced a smile.

"What do you mean she left aren't we suppose to head to the movies later?" Michael asked who looked confuse.

"That's the thing she just cancelled in the last minute without letting me ask why and then poof she just ran out in a hurry like her life depended on it which was weird." he says.

"What makes you think she's hiding something though?" I asked.

"Well she was whispering something to Dustin then pushed him towards his room and when we were talking about for a bit and she just told me she had to pack and raced down to her dorm before I can blink," Chase replied.

"Maybe it's really important that she had to leave to see her grandparents," I offered.

"Yeah maybe, I'm going to take a shower first," Chase began to say where I cut him off "Nah I'll go ahead since we both know that's not the case since it's gonna bug you so you might as well just call Quinn and Lola to see if they know something," I explained as I was gathering my stuff.

"You know what your right," Chase stats as he realizes this hitting himself on the forehead and quickly added "I'm such an idiot why didn't I think about that before I'll go call Quinn or Lola maybe they know pass the phone dude," he says leaving Michael to pass the phone as we all waited patiently for the girls to answer.

"I could've told you that sooner dude," I replied sarcastically leaving him to glare where I quickly added "Too soon," leaving him to nod.

"Yeah I figured as much," I grumbled.

"Well why aren't they answering?" Michael asked leaving us to shrug.

"Try their cell phones," I quickly added which left Chase to dial Quinn's cell phone where she picked up

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Oh hey Quinn it's Chase," I told her.

"Oh hey Chase what's up are we still going to the movies like we planned; me and Lola are just getting ready to meet you guys there in a bit?" Quinn asked.

"Not much," I began to say where the guys gave us the look 'well what are you waiting for,' where I quickly added "Actually there's a reason why I called I wasn't sure if you uh heard but, Zoey left," I told her.

"I know she told me and Lo awhile ago that she's heading to her grandparents for a family BBQ and had to cancel in the last minute apparently she forget she made plans with her family this weekend and I assumed you already knew about it right?" she asked.

"Well actually she never-" I began to say where Logan decided to intervene into our conversation and cut me off "See what did I tell you dude your worrying over nothing, Brooks wouldn't leave without any explanation without Lola or Quinn; they're like best friends besides us of course since they never keep secrets from each other it's their girly 'preppy' thing," he says as he rolls his eyes sarcastically leaving me to blankly stare at him.

"Well actually ... " Quinn began to say where we heard a muffled voices in the background where Lola decides to cut her off "Quinn come on we gotta go meet the guys at the movies soon," she says.

"I'm talking to them right now Lo, I would've thought that Zoe wouldn't told Chase or the guys since she left in a hurry," she quickly added.

"Don't even get me started; first she tells her cousins about that guy name Taichi which by the way we never get back to that conversation since she left rapidly without letting us know where she went," Lola complained.

"Uh Quinn is everything-" I began to say which apparently we were ignored by their conversation at the moment which I made sure to put them in speaker just in case where she quickly added "Lola she told us that she met Taichi in Tennessee he's from Japan remember," she says.

"That doesn't change the fact that she knows a cute guy who lives in Tennessee and didn't even bother to tell us about it," Lola argued back leaving her to sigh in frustration.

"Lola I'm sure Zoey has her reasons besides it's not like they dated before," she argued back.

"Uh hello she just told her cousin pretty much everything I mean doesn't that seem a bit suspicious that she couldn't tell us about it and yet with her cousin she practically told her about how Chase wrote a play in your first year with Logan being her love interest in the play ugh he's such a loser," Lola says with a noise leaving Logan to glare at that comment.

"Uh guys," I tried to get them to pay attention since I'm on the phone which of course they ignored me where Quinn argued back "Just because Zoey played a part in Chase's play in our first year in PCA that doesn't mean that she hasn't done plays before since it's one of her hobbies she's just a very private person like that among other things Lola you just never knew about it since I'm pretty sure Nichole or Dana never knew about it because they never asked her about it but, I do know that even though she kept that one secret from us about Taichi that doesn't mean you have to take it badly; it's only a movie it's not like we haven't watched a movie without her before you know," she argued back.

"Ugh whatever" Lola says with a scoff leaving Quinn to growl in frustration.

"GUYS!" Logan, Michael and I exclaimed which left Quinn startled "Oops sorry Chase I forgot your on the phone," she says.

"It's fine so she didn't say anything else besides of what you just said Quinn?" I asked.

"Hmmm she just told us that she'll call us when she gets there and see us in Monday I'm sure she was in a hurry and didn't mean to keep it a secret from you Chase," Quinn began to say defending Zoe's excuse but, I felt a bit disappointed then noticed I haven't answered back since I was deep into my thoughts.

"Chase are you still there?" she asked.

"Huh what oh yeah I'm still here Quinn," I quickly added.

"I just got a text hold on a second," she began to say leaving us to nod at this where we heard a few buttons and quickly added "Hey Chase I just got a text from Zoe she just reached the freeway so it's gonna take awhile till she gets there because she has to pick up some stuff for her grandma for the family BBQ and she's really sorry for cancelling her plans in the last minute with us and have fun without her; oh and she also mention not to call or text her since she's gonna be busy with her family and everything, hmm that's weird," she says..

"What's weird?" I asked where she paused for a moment and quickly added "She sent a weird text to me?" she asked.

"What did it say?" Michael asked.

"It's some sort of weird language ... huh .. I wonder what does that mean I'ma ask her hold on a second," she says leaving us to nod at this.

"Hmm... she said that Logan has something to tell us?" Quinn quickly added.

"What does Logan have to do with anything?" I asked all confuse.

"Tell you what?" Logan asked all puzzled.

"You tell us man Zoe said you got something to tell us?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

He looked confuse then got a text from his cell phone which he read and took a long moment and nodding to himself as he noticed we were waiting for his response.

"Well?" Michael asked noticing Logan's expression.

"Oh... right ... uhhh" Logan began to say as he send a quick text putting his cell phone in his pocket "Brooks and I ... are friends now ... we um hum made some sort of truce before she left to see her grandparents 'isn't that great' those are her words not mine," he quickly added leaving us to blankly stare at him.

"HELLO ANYONE THERE!? CHASE!? MICHAEL!? LOGAN?! ANYONE HOME WE CAN PRACTICALLY HEAR THE WHOLE CONVERSATION!" Lola began to say that is until she said my full name leaving me to flinch "CHASE BARTHOLOMEMEW MATTHEWS YOU ANSWER THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW MR!" Lola exclaimed.

"Awe man I told Zoe not to tell anyone," I grumbled.

"Really Barthomleomew wow that's ... hilarous," Logan chuckled on my middle name where I glared at him.

"Sorry man...I have to agree with him on this one," Michael quickly added as he held his stomach from laughing against Logan where I continued to grumble.

"Ha ha it wasn't my fault I'm named after my grandfather, thus is his first name but, they call him Bart for short or something not like you got a middle name after your grandfather," I grumbled as I cursed under my breath knowing that it would bite me in the ass knowing this won't end well.

"My full name isn't even close to that Chase because unlike you I was named after my mom's father which I'm not planning on telling anyone for that matter," Logan quicky added leaving me to grumble.

"Of course you wouldn't be you if you weren't," I began to say where I realized that we haven't got his answer "Are you sure you guys are friends since you and Zoe don't get along very well and you know it," I argued back leaving him to roll his eyes.

"I'm positive you can even ask Brooks herself if you don't believe me," Logan argued back as he shrugged his shoulder not making it a big deal but, I was still suspicious.

"Oh believe me I'm going to ask her myself once I'm done talking to Quinn," I answered not believing this for a second.

"UH CHASE… GUYS HELLO!? ARE YOU FORGETTING THAT QUINN AND I ARE STILL ON THE PHONE WHERE WE CAN PRACTICALLY HEAR YOU !?" Lola exclaimed dramatically leaving Quinn to argue next to her "Lola will you please stop yelling I'm right next to you considering we did the same but, that doesn't mean you gotta kill my ear drums from your knack of screaming" she says grumbling under her breath.

"Well I'm sorry if SOMEONE just freaking answer THE DAMN PHONE then I wouldn't have to scream," Lola argued back; I just rolled my eyes knowing how dramatically she can be sometimes.

"Chill Lo I'm here I'm just… talking to the guys… about something sorry about that. I'll uh see you guys at the movies I'm going to call Zoey right now if she and Logan are friends so... I gotta get ready bye," I explained to her quickly as I hung up on her.

 **Michael's P.O.V.**

"Real smooth man now she's going to be in a grumpy mood when we meet up with them," I complained, I mean I love the girl as my girl best friend but, seriously she can very dramatic sometimes I don't know how Zoe puts up with that not that I have a problem with her but, it can be very tiring.

"Well I would love to continue this conversation but, I'm going to take a shower first and leave you two... do whatever you were talking about." Logan explained after a long silence between us as he grabbed his towel with his stuff and grabbed his cell phone before either of us can say something he was already gone leaving me and Chase by ourselves.

"Well that was weird," I replied.

"Yeah tell me about it," Chase told me.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him knowing he wouldn't believe Logan for a second when it comes with those two they don't exactly get along; most of the time she'll get mad at him or get annoyed by Logan whenever he says something that would offend for the girls among other things they would end up arguing which can be very tiring.

"I'm going to call Zoe that's what I'm going to do we'll see if he's telling the truth," Chase answered as he dialed Zoey's number thru his cell phone where we both waiting till she answered.

"Hello," a boy answered which we guessed it was Dustin.

"Dustin it's Chase is uh Zoey busy or with you by any chance?" Chase asked biting his lip nervously considering we were told from Quinn that she's gonna be busy once she reached to her grandparents place.

"Yeah she's here with me but, she's currently driving and can't talk since it's against the law to talk on the phone or else we'll end up in an accident," Dustin starts to say where we overheard Zoey saying something in the background "Dustin just put him on speaker ... I had a feeling he was going to call wondering why I left in such a hurry," she says; it's almost like she felt irritated but, I could be hearing things.

"Chase..." she asked.

"Oh hey Zoe," Chase comments with a smile leaving me to roll my eyes at this.

"What's up it's something wrong because I'm kinda in a middle of driving here can't this wait till I get back in PCA?" she asked.

"Yeah I know... but, this couldn't wait ... there's nothing wrong ... per say ... it's just weirdest thing happen today Logan told me and Michael that you guys are friends now not that I have a problem with that or anything but, considering I know how Logan is ... I wasn't sure if it was true or not?" Chase asked.

"Okay… and what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"N-nothing it's just weird I mean you always told me that he irritates you but, what made you decide to be friends with him ... I'm just a bit surprised that's all," Chase says as he jumped from her tone and quickly added "I mean you would've told us before you left wouldn't you?" he asked.

This left her quiet for a long moment and made a long sigh over the phone.

"Hold on a second Chase... I have to switch lanes..." she began to say where he nodded at this considering she's driving at the moment "Sure," he says.

"Zoe ... what is Chase talking about?" Dustin asked thru the background.

"Kiddo not now..." Zoey began to say where Dustin kept insisting "But Zoe I thought you hate Logan," he comments.

"It's very complicated kiddo ... and I never said I hated him... he's more like this annoying bug that can't die," she answered which left me furrow our eyebrows confuse where Dustin quickly added "So ... you don't hate him... because last time I check you two aren't exactly getting along and if that's true... then are you guys friends now?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that..." she began to say pausing for a moment then out of nowhere we heard a loud horn from the background where we heard her yell which left us startled with a jump "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU DRIVING," she exclaimed.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU GOING PRINCESS SINCE YOUR HOLDING THE TRAFFIC," the person exclaimed in the background.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CUT IN FRONT OF US YOU DOUCHE BAG MY KID BROTHER IS UNDER AGE YOU IDIOT WHERE YOUR THE ONE WHO'S HOLDING THE DAMN TRAFFIC BY CUTTING IN FRONT OF US IN THE DAMN FIRST PLACE!" she exclaimed leaving us startled then since we never heard her cuss before and grumbled under her breath "stupid idiot can't even watch where he's going," she says.

"Uhhh Zoe..." Dustin began to say where Zoe continued to grumble under her breath "Stupid idiot I swear these people who can't drive shouldn't be in the streets are stupid cocky jerk," she says.

"Ummm Zoe..." Dustin who's trying to gain Zoey's attention where she took a deep breath to calm down where she cuts him off "Not now kiddo I'm trying to find Marie Calendar's keep a look out for me would you since it should be around here somewhere and if that jerk thinks he can mess with me he got another coming," where we heard a screech in the background where we had to wince and then he goes "ZOEY WATCH OUT!" he yells.

"HEY JERK WATCH WHERE YOU GOING, I'M DRIVING OVER HERE!" she exclaimed leaving us to jump once more as she grumbled under her breath "Jeez these people are crazy ...doesn't even know how to drive," she says.

"Umm Zoe... are you guys okay?" I asked adding myself to the conversation

"Stupid jerk can't even watch where they're going," she grumbles under her breath where I cleared my throat and quickly added "Hey Zoe are you there ... ya know we're still on the phone right?" I asked.

"Hm... oh hey Michael," she began to say where I can tell she's a bit confuse by this where she quickly added "I thought I was talking to Chase just now not that I don't mind talking to you either but, where did Chase go?" she asked.

"Hey Zoe and I've been on the phone with Chase for awhile now, don't worry he's still here... he's uh a bit speechless at the moment but, what the heck is going on over there," I asked with a bit hesitate thru my voice.

"Nothing happen except people are trying to cut us off thru traffic and almost crashed into us," she answered.

"Oh ... well we uh heard some screeching sounds from the background so we thought the worst," I began to say where she cut me off "Hey Michael I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but, do you think I can call you guys back in 20 minutes," she says.

"Yeah of course," I told her.

"Cool later," she says.

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

Once I was done talking to Michael; I had to make sure that we were by ourselves without my friends on the phone not that I don't mind talking to my friends but, I really want to get this over with.

"Um... excuse me sir," I began to say where one of the security guard fell out of his chair, he reminded me of Chase as we snicked behind our hands as he rapidly got up "Hmmm oh welcome to Palm Springs Village what can I do for you folks?" he asked; I saw his name was Sean.

"Well I was hoping you can help us see we're a bit new in this part of neighborhood... and my grandma wanted me to pick her orders from Marie Calendar's and ... this store Pepper Springs Bakery or something like that, we followed my grandma's directions thru the GPS ... and from the looks of things I wasn't sure if we're in the right place since my grandparents to live this part of town ...considering this looks like they're for rich famous people," I explained.

"Of course what's your grandparents name maybe I can help you with that," he offered.

"Their names is Maxwell and Victoria Brooks," I quickly added as I put my car in park since there wasn't any cars behind us which was a relief.

"Let me check the computer real quick..." he began to say typing thru his lap top where he quickly realize what I just said slowly turning to me where he continued to talk "D-d-did you just say Maxwell and Victoria Brooks you're related to them," he squeaked nervously that left us confuse.

"Yes we're their grand kids is that a problem?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"N-n-n-n-n-no problem umm," he opens the gate leaving us confuse opening the gate automatically where he quickly added "Just go straight here until you reach Cherry Lane then turn left where you'll be met up with Draco and Blaise with your orders ready to go, what did you say your name was ... your full name just to double check with the computers it's part of our policy for unwanted visitors," he explained as he was fiddling with his tie nervously.

"Umm... we're thier grandkids I don't usually ... tell people my full name but.. if that's part of your policy I can show you our id's so it would show we're not lying.." I began to say as Dustin and I showed our id's and school id's which showed our full names; we had two id's on both "Zoelle Sapphire Elizabeth Taylor Ada and my brother Dustin Sirius Orion Roderico Brooks IV but, we're known as Zoey and Dustin Broos from most of our friends and family," I explained.

He widen his eyes in shock that he shook my hands leaving me all confuse "Y-you're Zoelle the ZOELLE and your Dustin, oh my goodness I'm actually meeting-" where he was cut off by another guy who raised his eyebrows at him "Is there a problem Sean," he asked _(a/n: Jamie Lynn Spears and the cast members are gonna be playing double of themselves in Zoey 101 well some of them anyway)_

"No problem Matt do you have any idea who this is," Sean hisses at him.

"Not really who?" Matt says crossing his arms together where Sean whispers something leaving him to widen his eyes in shock where he quickly added "Your the grandchildren of Maxwell and Victoria Brooks," he says.

"Yes," we both replied.

"And your parents name?" Matt asked.

I sighed at this where Dustin quickly added "What does that have to do with anything all we're here to pick the food for our grandparents they're practically waiting for us as we speak right now," he explained.

"It's part of the policy kid," Matt quickly added leaving him to sigh where he quickly added "Full names of our parents right?" he asked suspiciously towards the guy.

"Our parents are William and Mikayla Brooks we don't really know their full name but, that's our parents so can we please go ahead so we can pick the orders for our grandparents," I quickly added.

"Of course go ahead," Sean quickly added giving us back our Id's and everything as I drove forward after letting us inside.

"I wonder what was that all about?" Dustin asked.

"Who knows at least we're inside now we gotta do is look for Marie Calendars and Pepper Springs Bakery and we'll be good to go," I quickly added.

"Aren't you going to call Michael back after this though?" Dustin asked curiously.

"I'll call them later ... right now I just want this over with," I commented leaving him to nod at this.

 **(20 minutes later) ...**

 **Michael's P.O.V.**

Chase and I waited pacing back and forth patiently for Zoey to call back where the phone rings which I rapidly got up quickly to pick up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Michael it's Zoe sorry about that if I took so long" she quickly added.

"Don't worry about it did you find the place okay?" I asked.

"Hmm... yeah but, it's a long way to get there so ... it might take awhile...so what did you and Chase wanted to ask me before ...damn I need to get thru another gate again hold on a second Michael," she says with a tired sigh.

"Sure," I quickly added where Zoey asked if she can get inside but, apparently it wasn't like that "Excuse me you with the ... uh mustache will you please move this gate so we can get inside we're in a hurry here," she exclaimed leaving me and Chase startled with her outburst again.

"Sorry sweetheart you're going to have to take a different route since we're under construction?" the guy says.

"Are you kidding me this is the only route that I had to take unless you want another knuckle sandwich," she threatens leaving me to stare at the phone if I was hearing this right.

"There's no way a little girl would fight against me since I'm much bigger than you sweetheart since you don't live around these parts," he cocky says in the background.

Zoey scoffed at this and told Dustin to hold the phone as she put her car in park where Dustin quickly added "Uh Zoe ... we don't have to go thru this way ... I'm sure grandma would-wait where are you going?" he asked a bit confuse.

"Oh no he's going to listen to me either he likes or not we went this far what makes you think I'm going to turn back now it's the only route that goes to Orchid Lane Dustin," she began to say where we heard a car slam loud that left us to wince where he quickly added "Zoe... why are you..." hearing arguments thru the background where he says "Glowing..." he whispers.

"LISTEN YOU COCKY BASTARD! Do you have any idea what I have to go thru this part of town with bastards like you cutting me off in the freeway like they own the street until I got inside I had no problem until now where you're telling me that you can't let us thru since your under construction because like it or not I'm in a hurry to pick up some orders for my grandmother since she's waiting for us in this other side of the community and I don't care if I have to drive over your ass if I have too," she began to say yelling in some different language which left us confuse where Dustin mumbled under his breath "Oh man... dad isn't going to like that... of course Zoe wouldn't let this go .. man oh man ... and since when is fire coming out Zoe..." he says leaving me and Chase all confuse.

"Hey D man what's going on over there," I asked.

"Well … Zoe got mad from these guys cutting us off and now she's yelling at the security guard since we're following the directions that our grandma gave us and apparently she's-" he began to say where he stopped mid sentence where Chase interrupted our train of thought "She's what Dustin what is it ? What is she doing? Is she okay?" he asked worried about her.

"I-I um I don't know it's like she can't really hear me…" Dustin began to say where he yelled after his sister "Zoe ... snap out of it ... you can really hurt that guy ... I bet if I call grandma right now I bet she'll fix this whole understanding come on Zoe ," he exclaimed clearing freaking out then out of nowhere we heard a huge BOOM and head a "bahhh" "bahh" "bahh" goat sound in the background where we slightly panicked for a few seconds "Whoa... dad is not going to like that either," he whispered.

"Dustin what was that a goat what the heck is going on over there. Are you and Zoe okay? Dustin ! Dustin!?" Chase and I rambled with questions.

"Uh it's-it's nothing guys… do-don't don't-don't worry about it," Dustin commented where we could tell his voice was shaken by something where Chase interrupted him "Dustin you have to tell us what happen ... what the heck is going over there is she okay or hurt ?" he asked rambled with questions once more.

"Now … I don't have to repeat or explain myself to you humans… "Zoey began to say where we heard a different tone thru her voice except a bit darker "If you don't let us inside … I can be your worst nightmare … where I can hurt anyone around you ... don't make me eat you even though I'm not a huge fan of goat milk but, I can easily eat you with a different dish," she exclaimed with a dark tone thru her voice.

"Well… gee lady… we were only doing our job… there's no need to hurt anyone… and if you're the granddaughter of the Brooks that owns this part of the street … all you gotta do is say so and we'll let you thru," the guy explained where we can tell he was shaken just like Dustin was.

"I kept repeating myself telling you who we were but, you wouldn't listen ..." she began to say as she made a slight calm sigh where she quickly added "Thank you for letting us in ... now if you don't mind...telling those rude guys over there to move aside or else I'll have my grandmother fires your asses less than a mili-second caprende" Zoey answered where I could have sworn I heard a growl leaving me to gulp nervously except in her scary tone of voice but, normal at the same time. It's still scary.

"O-of course go right ahead," the guy in the background where I assumed he let her in where we overheard her mutter "Finally," then took another deep breath then went back to her car, closed the door and drove forward before either of us can answer she quickly added "Chase… Michael are you guys still there or-" she asked.

"Y-yeah," Chase replied who looked a bit startled by her tone of her voice where she interrupted him "Look… I know I just called you awhile ago but, I'm about to drive ahead to pick up the orders that my grandma ordered since I don't have time to talk to you guys right now ... I'll call you guys later or something okay," she explained in a tired tone.

"Yeah that's um totally fine I'll uh talk to you later Zoe," Chase says.

"Great ... bye guys," she says and hung up with a dial tone in the end leaving us to blankly stare at the phone leaving me to quickly added "Uh ... what just happen?" I asked.

"I-I have no idea ... I told you there's something weird going on with her ... and I don't even kn-did you hear what Dustin said though ... and goats in the neighborhood there's no way goats would be in this part of the city I mean what the hell is going on and what did he mean about her glowing with fire coming out of her ... it's just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute Mike," he whispered.

"I don't know man ... I really don't know ..." I comment wondering the same thing.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke up again "She never really answered my question," he grumbles.

"Really out of everything we just heard just now…I mean something really scared Dustin and we don't even know what and you rather get that answer then the ones we just witness," I argued back

"Well… she didn't and you know Logan would lie about anything just to get Zoe" Chase stated then paused for a moment then made a long sigh "And what does she mean us humans… she's a human person too... it's not like she has supernatural powers or something right?" he asked.

"Whatever you say man and Logan wouldn't stoop to that level and you know it," I began to say shaking my head knowing he wouldn't let this kind of thing go where Logan and I would usually distract him not thinking about Zoey with video games "I don't know… from what I can tell thru her voice she looked really irritated about something that guy must've really pissed her off for her to say something like that," I answered not sure what else to say than that.

"Yeah… probably," he answered.

"Exactly now come on let's play video games to kill the time till Logan's done with his shower," I suggested.

"Sure okay," he replied.

While we were playing video games to kill the time at least till Logan gets back anyway; I couldn't help but, wonder what's going on with Zoe I mean she never over react over anything unless it had something to do with Logan but, this was unlike her though at least from what I can tell anyway. Something is up and I'm pretty sure it won't be pretty.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Zoey and Dustin are heading to Marie Calendar's and Pepper Springs Bakery to pick up some orders for their grandmother ...once they reached to their detestation were whispering among themselves pointing at them which Zoey ignored the looks and asked for Draco and Blaise; where they pushed the carts filled of pies, cakes, cookies, any dessert you can think of leaving the kids to stare at them in disbelief on how many desserts they ordered... where Zoey looked at her car ... she wasn't even sure how they're going to fit all of that... but, they're gonna have to try... which Draco suggested he and Blaise will help to take them to thier grandparents since they knew them personally which left her to feel a bit suspicious but, shrug it off since she's very tired so they did what they could to put the orders inside._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

"Hi, we're here to pick up some orders for Victoria Brooks please," I asked in a tired tone.

"You must be Zoelle her grand daughter," a voice I didn't recognize which had an Italian accent which left me and my brother to jump and slowly turned around leaving me to stare at him with my jaw dropped in shock where he made a sly smirk "It's very nice to meet you Mademoiselle I'm Monsieur Blaise and this is my companion Monsieur Draco we're good friends with your grandparents," he explains.

"And we'll be more than happy to relieved to your grandparents free of charge," another voice smirks.

"Th-thank you," I quickly added.

"It's our pleasure you can have these in your car though," he says then nods at the co workers who puts the cookies, brownies packages inside my car leaving me to nod dumbly at him.

"It should be there in a half hour if that's alright?" he asked.

"Of course thank you," I whispered.

"It's our pleasure hope you come visit us soon," Blaise sly smirks.

"I-I'll come by and visit," I squeaked.

"We'll be looking forward to it," Blaise says.

Once we drove heading to Pepper Springs Bakery which there's a cafe inside which wasn't so bad; we told them that we're here to pick an order which they helped us right away putting it inside my car while I was deep into my thoughts I couldn't help of rethink of the sudden events that occurred awhile ago back at the gate.

"What-what's going on with me… I could've hurt that guy even though I didn't ... instead of I turned him into a goat..." I thought to myself where I felt this aura around my body that I can feel fire coming out of thru my hands… and I could've hurt that security guard; in the corner of my eye my little brother Dustin was completely freaking out and why did I feel so angry all of a sudden… it doesn't make any sense the only person who ever pissed me off was Logan. Oh no here I go again thinking about him… I really need to stop doing that… it made me so confuse… "Oh man… I scared my baby brother… I'm so sorry Dustin… I don't want to be a monster…" as I felt myself sad.

"Hey uh Dustin…" I began to say thru the silence between us as we were driving thru the long tunnel where he looked up "Y-y-ye-yeah Zoe?" he asked cautiously moving away from me just a bit.

"Do-do you want to get something to eat… I'm a bit hungry," I answered biting my bottom lip nervously.

Dustin looked at me for a long moment where he nodded at this "Sure Zoe .. .where do you want to eat?" he asked; he's either ignoring what just happen or going to talk to me about it when we're by ourselves when there's no one around… I couldn't tell from this angle.

 _"That's a very good question… where do I want to eat?"_ I thought to myself.

"I'm sure we'll find something to eat somewhere around these parts… why don't you pick for us to eat," I suggested.

"Okay," Dustin commented looking around where he squinted his eyes for a bit where he pointed in a distance which was Jack in the Box where we exit from Houston Street and turned left to the parking lot in the fast food restaurant "Why don't we eat there and find a shade so that way the food won't spoil," he explained.

"Sure okay," I told him with a small smile as I turned to the parking lot on the left side where I parked under an oak tree and quickly added "Unless you want to go thru the drive thru or just eat inside?" I asked.

"I think we should eat inside so that way we can take a break since you look a bit tired," Dustin answered as he noticed the bags under my eyes which was sort of true I am a bit tired where I interrupted him "Yeah that's fine considering I'm a bit tired ... we only have an hour drive to grandpa and grandma's house so it shouldn't be that bad," I replied.

Once we went inside I secured and locked the door behind us by covering the desserts under a blanket while I grabbed my purse with my keys, Dustin just brought his wallet inside his pocket as we looked around the fast food restaurant; it wasn't crowded inside which was good.

"So where do you want to sit?" I asked where we looked around where my kid brother suggested "How about those booths over there," he asked.

"Perfect," I replied nodding at this as we sat down on the booths resting for a bit.

"So what do you want to get Zoe?" Dustin asked looking thru the menu where he noticed I was a bit sleepy where he quickly added "Unless you want me to order for you Zoe? he offered.

"Yeah that be great if that's alright with you," I answered with a yawn.

"I don't mind I should get you some strong coffee too huh?" Dustin asked.

"You read my mind kiddo, hmmm I'll have #5 sourdough jack combo but, instead of regular fries I'll have curly fries, with a drink and a French vanilla mocha latte oh and a strawberry ice cream shake in that order too," I quickly added.

"Sure Zoe," Dustin commented.

"I'll be right here resting for a bit," I told him.

"Okay," Dustin began to say as he went in the line ordering for the both of us after I gave him at least $40.00 while I was leaning against the seat to close my eyes for a bit since I was driving from the past hour and a half feeling a bit tired at the moment after picking up the orders for grandma it was hard for me to stay awake that was until I heard my cell phone vibrating where I made a groan looking thru my caller I.D. which it showed Logan; I had to blink my eyes a few times to see if I wasn't seeing things and pinched myself so I picked it up.

 _"Huh I wonder why he's calling me for?"_ I thought to myself all confuse.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

Once I was by myself in the showers, locking the doors behind me I decided to call Brooks (a.k.a. Zoey) wondering what was that about back there when she answered; it took 3 rings for her to pick u her cell phone but, apparently she's getting something to eat at least from what I can tell anyway.

"Hello," she answered with a yawn.

"Brooks what was that about," I plainly told her.

"Hi to you too Logan, I'm fine just a bit tired thanks for asking and what was what about?" she asked with another yawn.

"Sorry hi Zoe and I'm great," I began to say rethinking what I should say and continued to talk "I'm talking about when you told Quinn who told Chase about on what I had something to tell them before you left to your grandparents house and the next thing I knew I found myself in the middle difficult spot of the conversation after I got your text ... 'Sorry just play along just make up some lie and I'll explain later' which left me to realize you put me on the spot to lie to them saying we made a truce so are you going to explain that to me," I answered adding the sarcasm.

"I did?" she asked who sounded confuse then made an "O" sound where she made another yawn "Oh yeah .. .that.. umm I was just telling Quinn that I couldn't talk to you guys for the weekend after giving her a weird text and she asked what does that mean so ... I made up a lie saying that you had something to tell them and she must've put two to two together and assumed that you knew about it before they did or something," she explained.

"And why would she put two to two together and assume I would know about it since I wasn't there when you left to your grandparents house Brooks," I asked.

"Well .. that's a long story…" Zoey began to say where I interrupted her quickly "I got time in the world Brooks so spill?" I plainly told her leaving her to groan in frustration.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Hmm Logan and Zoey agreed to keep the promise to themselves and I wonder what Zoey's family wants to talk to Dustin and Zoey about since it's seemed so important for them to cancel their plans with their friends. Lots of questions and yet so far away. Don't forget to read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Zoey's Going Thru Changes...**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview of last chapter: Zoey and Dustin are currently in Jack in the Box for a break and decided to get something to eat since it's been a long drive considering they went all over the place to Palm Springs Community where they're half way there ... right now they're inside the gated community ... where there's a town center full of stores, fast food restaurants everywhere so it made the curious since the gated community knows them personality which left them in questions..._

 _Zoey is currently talking to Logan for a bit but, it doesn't stop the questions on how most of the people in the community knew them without them knowing about it ... their holding a Huge Secret I wonder what's going to happen now .. let me know what ya'll think._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

"Okay... okay.. so you know how I was heading to my grandparents house for the family BBQ," she began to say leaving me to nod at this since Chase was just talking about it just awhile ago and nodded at this where I quickly "Yeah ..." I replied.

"Well... I made up a lie that you helped me with my duffle bags inside my trunk because it was a bit heavy and I also told them that I had to cancel in the last minute because of the movie plans we had tonight ... and told the girls to go without me ... when I wasn't in the mood to answer 21 questions from Lola or Quinn because it's gets tiring after awhile... and I guess I didn't realize that it gave more questions for the girls without a second thought ...Quinn must've felt offended or something ... which I assumed she told Chase about the whole thing since you guys were going to meet at the movies anyway so I don't see what the big deal was since ... even though the movie we were gonna watch with Taylor Launter is gonna be my future husband," she explained; I just blankly stare at my cell phone ignoring that comment about Taylor Launter.

"Oh... " I began to say pausing for a moment feeling a bit stupid to assume something like that where I quickly dded "A little warning would've been nice Brooks," I told her.

"I know ...and by the time I realize what I wrote that's when I gave you a quick text about the whole thing explaining the situation ... and I didn't know what to do since I was in a hurry to leave to my grandparents house for the family BBQ ... since they're waiting for me with the stuff that my grandma ordered along the way," she began to say as she made a long sigh as she paused for a moment and quickly added "For what it's worth I didn't feel like answering any questions from the girls because for one I want to spend some time with my grandparents since they live across the country but, finding out they moved to Palm Springs which isn't far from PCA ... a girl gotta breath ya know since we been spending a lot together since I barley hang out with my brother unless it was for school," she explained.

"So what's why you said 'I'm sorry just play along just make up some lie and I'll explain later,' text was about ... at first I was a bit confuse until Chase mention it ... so I guess in a way I can see where your coming from Brooks," I starts to say where she interrupted my train of thought "Why ... why did you say to them?" she asked suspiciously.

"Brooks I'm offended what kind of guy do you I think I am" I scoffed where I can picture her rolling her eyes on that which I was right "Logan…" with her serious tone of voice where I made a sigh.

"I just told them that we made a truce to become friends so that way it would've been easier for us to get along with one another plus the guys didn't believe me so I just told them to call you to confirm it," I explained casually.

"So that's why they called… " she began to say with another yawn then spoke up again "Did you got my other text by any chance?" she asked.

"What text?" I began to say where I heard a beep of a text so I looked where she wrote "Where should we meet for our tutor session?" she asked where I made a quick reply "Library," and send.

"Library sounds good I mean it's better than I came up with," Zoey began to say where she made another yawn where she pressed a couple of buttons I'm guessing she's sending a text "Well if you told them that we made a truce to become friends… I guess that won't be so bad.. since it's half the truth to begin with," she asked where her brother Dustin replied in the background "Here you go Zoe our food with both sourdough jack combo with curly fries and regular fries with drinks plus a strawberry shake with a French vanilla mocha latte coffee for you," he answered.

"Thanks kiddo I really need this," Zoey replied where she made a sip on her coffee where I got confuse at first but, decided to change the subject.

"Where are you anyway I thought you were heading to your grandparents unless you lied," I asked faking a shock gasp picturing her rolling her eyes.

"I'm half way there to my grandparents actually right now Dustin and I decided to take a break and get something to eat since we didn't get that much to eat along the way ... so we're in Jack in the Box after picking up the stuff that my grandma ordered which was a lot," she answered.

"Of course you did" I began to say where I just realized I'm still half naked with a towel on covering myself so I decided to let her eat "Hey uh Brooks I'ma let you go since I just got out of the shower just now and you never did answer any of my questions from this morning," I comment.

"Ewe that's disgusting why would you tell me that," she began to say where I can picture an ewe face that I had to roll my eyes on that where she quickly added "What questions?" she asked.

"You said and I quote _'you would have to kill me first'_ then you called me _'later cowboy'_ or something like that which it's very unlike you to say that even for you Brooks," I quickly added.

"I don't know what you're talking about since I never said that Logan ..." she began to say where I rolled my eyes ignoring that since I know she doesn't want to talk about it which I decided to play along since I don't want her to get uncomfortable between us not that there was anything to talk about anyway where she continued to talk "Besides... it wouldn't be a secret now would it Reese besides I got my secrets and you got yours remember," she says

"Oh come on Brooks if I known you were going to be into that kind of stuff I would've made my shirt unbutton more often," I cockily says where she made a scoff with a roll of her eyes and quickly added "And I thought I told you that I have no idea what you're talking about," she says.

"Uh huh sure you did Brooks… but, you weren't really serious were you?" I asked feeling a bit conflicted about what she just commented before. Not that I mind or anything I mean I'm pretty hot but, can be a huge jerk sometimes at least to her anyway.

"It was just a figure of speech Logan and no I'm not planning on killing you anytime soon unless it was really necessary," she answered.

"Yeah whatever, since I don't really believe that Brooks since you're too much of a goody good girl to be a killer anyway," I playfully told her.

"And how would you know. I did a lot of things that were bad.. I just don't show it off as much unlike you," she argued back.

"Oh yeah name one thing you did something bad Brooks and I don't mean cheating on a test kind of bad," I told her plainly leaving her quiet for a moment.

"Like I said… I have my secrets and you have yours Reese and let's leave it like that huh?" she commented ignoring my question again.

"You can't ignore the fact that I just asked you a question Brooks now you got me all curious on what you really did that I don't know about," I argued back.

"Like I'm going to tell you about my secret Logan you're not exactly someone I tell about these kind of things," Zoey told me where I felt a bit hurt but, it was sort of true.

"And why not it's not like I'm going to tell anyone," I asked.

"Oh please you'll practically tell the whole world if you wanted too… considering I don't tell the girls everything ya know which includes Chase for that matter," she quickly added.

"Oh really name one thing that he doesn't know about you besides the fact that you guys are best friends hmm?" I challenged her which left her quiet and quickly added "That's what I thought," I told her.

"I didn't even say anything," she protested.

"Doesn't matter there's no way you'd keep a secret from Chase and when he does he'd tell me and Michael about it ... which leads me to say what exactly are you hiding Brooks?" I asked.

"Why do you care if I'm hiding secrets from him anyway it's not like you care," she asked ignoring my question which I felt hurt by comment.

"I told you ... I'm just curious since we never had a decent conversation until now ... and I always cared I just don't show it off that much," I told her.

"Whatever you say Logan ... and I didn't know we were friends," she began to say where she made another yawn where I quickly added "You have been yawning all day are you sure you can drive to your grandparents at this rate your gonna end up in a car accident Brooks," I told her.

"Are you saying you care about me Reese," she says with a fake gasp leaving me to roll my eyes "I had no idea that Logan Reese would actually care about something that's very unlike you," she says.

"Just because we argue and fight all the time that doesn't mean I don't consider you as my friend Brooks and don't keep changing the subject," I argued back leaving her quiet again.

"I'll be fine… I just need a lot of coffee and I'll good to go… and I guess in a way I consider you as my friend too… even if you are a jerk sometimes…" she began to say where she paused for a moment where I overheard her brother said something in the background, something about coffee "Hey kiddo do you think you can order me another cup of coffee please the same the one you order before make it extra large this time if they don't have that size just make it large," she asked.

"Sure Zoe," her kid brother answered where he was about to get up where Zoey interrupted him "Thanks kiddo here's $20.00 for that cup of coffee make that 4 cups of coffee since I'm going to need it for the rest of the drive," she explained.

"4 cups of coffee are you sure… because you're usually get hyper when it comes with coffee," Dustin answered with a bit hesitate thru her voice.

"No that would be you kiddo and trust me I'm going to need it since we're about to leave soon and I'm going to need it to keep myself awake till we get there," she answered.

"If you say so," Dustin answered.

"Hey Logan," Zoey began to say where I casually listened to her conversation where I casually made it like I didn't hear that "Yeah Brooks?" I asked her.

"Aren't you suppose to go to the movies with the guys soon?" she asked all confuse that left me to chuckle at this where I casually went along with it "Why do you wish you were with us instead going to grandparents house?" I asked.

"Of course I rather watch my future husband Taylor Launter then go to the my family BBQ but, at the same time I can't because this is probably the only time I can see my grandparents," she whispered.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

She held her breath and spoke up "No reason ... I mean my grandparents aren't getting younger even though neither of them aged they still look young but, you may never know," she whispered.

"You know ... you could always turn back and catch up with us with the movie?" I offered.

"As much as I want too my grandparents are waiting for me and Dustin since we have tons of food inside my car or else it's gonna be spoil and I rather just get this over with and see you guys in Monday," she explained.

"I guess," I began to say where I paused for a moment and continued to talk "So what are you going to do when you're at the grandparents house for the weekend?" I asked.

"Hmmm... I probably go swimming since my grandparents has a swimming pool at least that's what my grandma told me ...among other things why do you ask?" she asked.

"Your grandparents has a swimming pool?" I asked a bit surprised at this.

"Yeah they do apparently it's a new house that I didn't know about it that's why me and Dustin are heading over there in Palm Springs Logan," she explained leaving me to nod at this.

"I thought you said your grandparents lived in Boston how did they manage to move to Palm Springs of all places," I asked.

"Apparently it's my vacation house they just decided to stay there for the time being since it's close to our school," she explained.

"Oh," I told her.

"Mhmm" she says.

"Weren't you suppose to ask me a question before?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you if ... " I began to say trying to think what I was going to ask then made up a lie since I can't remember at the moment and quickly added "If you kept your promise from this past afternoon," I lied; which wasn't a total lie since I'm still hesitate by it where she interrupts me.

"I kept my promise and I haven't told anyone about it," she told me.

"Good ... let's keep it that way and we'll be fine," I told her where she pauses for a moment and quickly added "As long as your don't tell anyone your tutoring me," she says.

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

"Okay," he comments.

"Okay then," I told him where he interrupted my train of thought by being a pig "Are you sure you don't want me to join you at the pool we can go skinning dipping," he cockily says leaving me to roll my eye.

"You're a pig," I began to say where he chuckled at this where Dustin came back with four cups of coffee with some French fries; I guess he's still hungry when my brother interrupts me "Here's your coffee Zoe and what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Logan is just being a pig as usual," I told him where I can tell Logan rolled his eyes on my comment; how do I know he always seem to roll my eyes whenever I call him a pig.

"Then why is your face all red then?" Dustin asked leaving me to blink my eyes dumbly where I heard Logan chuckled at this.

"Whhhhat nooo my face isn't red... " I began to say trying to change the subject "It's just uhh hot in here," I told him taking off my jacket where I can tell Logan felt a bit amuse by this since he's practically on the phone hearing this.

"RIiiiiight and I'm the Easter bunny," Dustin sarcastically says as I blankly stared at my baby brother where I pursuied my lips together for a moment and quickly added "Why would you-I hardly doubt you'd make a good Easter bunny for the kids kiddo but, whatever helps you sleep at night..." I explained clearing my throat.

"Well ... I'm going to let you get back to the guys Logan since I have a long drive ahead of me," I told him where I paused for a moment and quickly added turning to my brother "Thanks for the coffee Dustin this really helps," I told him,

"No problem Zoe," Dustin answered where I paused another moment remembering that Logan was still on the phone "Oh and Logan ..." I asked.

"Yeah Brooks?" Logan asked.

"You better wipe that smirk on your face that you have on right now it's not funny," I scolded him.

"Oh really and how exactly would you know if I had a smirk on my face Brooks," he began to say where I bit my bottom lip not knowing how to answer that where he continued to talk "Unless you're actually thinking about the skinny dipping offer for us to do," he says leaving me to roll my eyes and decided to play along that would leave him to shut up.

"And if I wasn't heading to my grandparents I'd probably be up for that offer," I began to say where I heard a noise in the background which I assume I startled him where I made a sly chuckle inside my thoughts "But, unfortunately it's not gonna happen not even your dreams Reese-" where I realize what I was about to say feeling myself angry for a long moment and shook my head "And you know what- it doesn't even matter have fun at the movies with the guys bye," I explained and turned off my phone

" _Humph what a jerk,"_ I thought to myself as I crossed my arms stubbornly with a frown on my face as I continued to sip my coffee where I added to myself "That should shut him up for awhile ... and to think we were getting along ... I can never get anywhere with him even if he's a total jerk," as I scoffed at this.

 **Logan's P.O.V.** _(a/n: sorry if this is short just wanted to see his reaction)_

"And if I wasn't heading to my grandparents I'd probably be up for that offer," she began to say which left me startled and trip over a chair from her sudden comment since I wasn't expecting that as she continued to talk "But, unfortunately it's not gonna happen not even your dreams Reese-" where she stopped mid sentence and changed the subject "And you know what-it doesn't even matter have fun at the movies with the guys bye," she answered and hung up on me; I just blankly stare at my phone dumbfounded that left me to shut up; did she just hung up on me Brooks (1) Reese (0) not that I was counting or anything.

 _"Real smooth Reese… you just had to get her mad at you…just when I thought we were about to get along too… I really need to work on that.."_ I thought to myself as I scolded into my thoughts as I took a cold shower knowing this might bite me in the butt if I pissed her off then necessary.

 _"Well I better get back to the guys or else they'll wonder what's taking so long,"_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my stuff as Chase and Michael came pass me.

"Dude what took you so long we're gonna meet with the girls soon and you just had to hog the bathroom," they both accused leaving me to shrug.

"What time do we head to the movies anyway?" I asked.

"In about 2 hours but, thanks to you we're gonna be late," Chase accused me leaving me to shrug.

"Well don't just stand there go get ready so we can get out of here," I quickly added leaving them to nod at this.

 _"Why do I keep making her upset ..."_ I thought to myself with a long sigh as I set my stuff inside my drawers.

While I put on a plaid button shirt I decided to work on my hair which didn't take very long since I wasn't going to flirt with anyone considering my thoughts are based on one person ... and it's gonna be hard to consume my thoughts when I tutor her that left me to sigh.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _After the last encounter between Logan and Zoey where she thought on what happen a few minutes ago while Dustin had to wave his hand to snap her out of her thoughts where she randomly tells him that she's gonna head to the bathroom real quick before they continue to drive to their grandparents house in Palm Springs leaving her deep into her thoughts once again._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Dustin's P.O.V.**

I looked at my older sister for a long moment wondering what was going on with her. First she started yelling at some of the drivers in the freeway and once we reached to this street she yelled again at the security guards once we went inside the gated community of Palm Springs it was a long way to my grandparents so we decided to take a break and get something to eat in Jack in the Box after we covered the desserts under the blanket so it won't be spoiled... and just for a long moment I could've sworn I saw this aura around her like she was glowing with fire ... coming out of her hands like she wanted to kill someone... and I know my sister she wouldn't harm a fly at least not that I know about anyway unless you don't piss her off then that's a different story.

"Hey Zoe what exactly did Grandma say since I didn't hear the whole conversation that made us cancel our plans in the last minute with our friends?" I asked my older sister Zoey where I noticed she had this look on her face.

 **(no answer)**

"Uh Zoe you okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of her which took her a couple of seconds to snap her out of it where she interrupted me "Huh what? Oh I told you kiddo grandma just told me that it was really important and urgent that we both have to go to their house I even talked to daddy about it since apparently he and mom are both there with some visitors they wanted us to meet so I didn't really have a choice to cancel my plans with my friends because of it," looking at her watch and quickly added "We better get going or else the food will spoil come on," she says.

"I thought mom and dad are in their business trip four days ago heading to Flori-" I began to say where she cuts me off "That's exactly what I said but, apparently their trip was cut short or something since you know how grandma can be kiddo," she explained leaving me to nod.

"True but, do you know who are the visitors though?" I asked curiously.

"No idea … so are you done with your food or what?" she asked where I could've sworn there was just distant thru her voice.

"Yeah just about done," I told her finishing the last of my fries as I paused for a moment noticing her expression "Hey Zoe are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine Dustin," she began to say giving me an assure smile where I was about to say something but, she continued to talk "Well I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick do you mind watching our stuff for me if I'm not back in 10 minutes I'll meet you inside the car okay," she says leaving me to nod at this.

"Okay," I told her as I watched my sister heading to the bathroom where I heard my cell phone started to ring where I noticed my sister's phone was turn off; I guess she didn't want to be bothered from her friends at the moment where I saw it was my grandma that was calling me so I decided to answer; maybe grandma and grandpa knows what's going on with Zoe since this started happening when we were heading to their house for a fake family BBQ even though I wasn't even sure if that was true or not; I think she just made up some excuse to her friends which I said the same thing to my friends too.

"Hello," I answered my cell phone.

"Dustin I been trying to get a hold of your sister? Is she with you and why is her phone off?" my grandma Tory rambled with questions.

"Sorry grandma and yeah she's with me but, she went to the bathroom though and we're about to head there soon, we just wanted to get something to eat since we didn't get a chance to eat dinner yet since her friends been calling non stop that I had a feeling she got annoyed or something and just decided to turn it off because of it," I explained.

"Oh well take your time sweetie we just ran into Draco and Blaise delivering for us since he told me that your sister didn't have enough room inside her car because it was a lot of it so they decided to drop it off," she began to say pausing for a moment and quickly added "Oh really she went to the bathroom huh well I suppose that's understandable ... since I did got you both to cancel your plans with your friends," she explained.

"I hate to say it grandma but, you did but, it's okay though I mean I can always watch the movie whenever so it's not that big of deal ...and that's good because we have half of the stuff in the car so we should leave pretty soon once Zoe is done," I told her.

"Well that's good to know so how are you though and how far are you both from our house?" my grandma Tory began to say where she pondered for a moment "And what do you mean Zoey's friends been calling nonstop is everything alright with them?" she asked with a worried tone thru her voice.

"From what Zoe told me it's about an hour and a half away depending on the traffic since we're half way there and I'm great thanks… how about you and grandpa. I heard mom and dad are with you guys? And how are we suppose to get there anyway since Zoe didn't really answered any of my questions about the whole thing, I mean she did just not the whole story," I began to say where I'm trying to remember what Zoe told me back at the lounge where I continued to look around keeping my voice in low tones "From what I encountered… one of Zoe's friends Chase called her when we were driving thru the freeway asking if she and Logan were friends and wanted to know if it was true or not where she told him it was complicated and when I asked her about it … she told me not to worry about it so much….that was before we arrive to Palm Springs community where we met Sean the security guard when we told him that we're picking up your order he asked for your names and he practically stared at us like we're a celebrity or something then this guy Matt asked if there was any trouble which Sean said there wasn't and told him something which left him to widen his eyes ... in shock ... we didn't know what was going on... then he asked for our Id's which was part of the policy so we did and he just stared at us like he couldn't believe we were standing in front of him then he let us in ... it been like that since we get inside to be honest," I explained rethinking about the first time we headed inside.

"Oh really did you had any problems with any of the security guards Dustin?" grandma asked.

"For awhile the security guards must've known we were there because they had their gates open for us ... and before we can go further there was some problems at the last gate ... there were under construction ... and one of the security guards were really rude to Zoe ... that she had to tell him off ... which didn't end very well ... then one of the security guards I think his name was Justin told us that we can go ahead ... and picked up the stuff that you ordered grandma... it's almost like we were a celebrity in the neighborhood and we had no idea why ... that's when we met Draco and Blaise ... it left Zoe a bit speechless and practically agreed to the whole thing ..." I began to say sipping my drink which I felt my throat a bit dry then continued to talk "That's when we decided to get something to eat in Jack in the Box ... and before we left she and Chase said bye to each other which didn't take very long till Logan called her about something I didn't really know what they were talking about but, they were talking for some quite some time though… and then Logan made a comment about something that left her annoyed and hung up on him after telling him off I think. That's when she told me she was heading to the bathroom where you called grandma," I explained.

"Really there were problems when you went inside... what was their names because I'm going to give them a good talking too," she began to say where I can tell she went grandma overprotective mode where I quickly added "I think his name was ... Carlos ... I think .. and I don't think you need to do that grandma... since ... uh Zoe did something that I don't even know if I can say out in the open like this," I told her.

"What do you mean by that Dustin?" she asked.

"Let's just say ... it's going to take a lot for me to explain the situation grandma?" I asked.

"Try me?" she asked.

"I can't say it out loud ... but, how are you and grandpa though?" I asked deciding to change the subject.

Your grandfather and I are both fine thanks for asking and yes they are; your sister has the directions since you father gave them thru a text and just in case you both get lost there should be a gated community that says Bella Vista that's where we live it's in Palm Springs but, we live in a private neighborhood and once you reached the black gate with the pass code which it's 6121 don't you forget that it's really important and once you get inside just got straight ahead and turn left in Orchids Lane ; you can't miss it and don't forget to tell your sister that it's really important," my grandma Tory replied.

"Oh that's good to know and don't worry grandma I won't forget." I told her.

"Good so who's this Logan person that I heard so much about from what I was talking to your sister she bumped into him this past afternoon, is he the one that was always a jerk to you both," my grandma Tory told me.

"Something like that and really Zoey never told me about that and yes he is sometimes he can be okay though… he's known as one of those jerks back in PCA grandma," I told her.

"Really is he a friend of Zoey's?" my grandma Tory asked.

"They're sort of friends since they made some sort of truce when I was ordering food but… there is something I need to talk about you about though," I began to say as I gathered mine and Zoey's stuff where I talked in low tones "Something umm happened when Zoey and I were heading to your house grandma?" I told her.

"Oh are you both alright?" my grandma Tory asked; leaving it to my grandma to worry about us I guess I see where Zoey gets it from.

"No we're not hurt or anything … it's just umm… hold on one second," I began to say grabbing our stuff where I got inside the car where I saw my sister Zoey heading back towards me where I gave her a signal telling her I'll be in the car where she nodded at this where she pointed to the menu to get something to eat or get another cup of coffee which left me to nod at this "I don't know what happen but, when we were heading inside the tunnel there was some trouble from the security guards," I explained.

"What sort of trouble Dustin?" another voice replied where I recognized as my dad.

"Dad," I squeaked all surprised where he chuckled "Hey kiddo what's this I hear that you were some sort of trouble? Did you or your sister get in trouble in school?" he asked.

"No not that kind of trouble dad… I just… when we were about to head inside the community we had some trouble with some security guards along the way … where he told Zoey that we weren't allowed to go inside because they weren't noted that you guys were expecting us or something and I guess somehow it pissed of Zoe," I began to say where I looked back to the window where Zoey was next in line ordering something I would assume it was more coffee "And for a long moment… she started glowing dad and I don't mean like under the sun kind of glow more like a … umm sort of like a supernatural kind of thing," I explained in low tones.

"Are you sure," dad told me in his serious tone.

"I'm positive in fact … I saw fire coming out of Zoey's hand and it wasn't even burning her at all." I explained knowing this might sound crazy but, it was the truth.

"Are you absolutely positive Dustin…" mom spoke up thru our conversation where I just realized it was my mom "Yes I'm absolutely positive and not only that but, she told him into a goat so I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming on this and ... mom is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah sweetie it's me," my mom answered.

"I don't even want to know how you get there so fast but, do you guys know what's going on I mean I practically have to try to calm her down and it didn't work in fact… she was about to hurt the guy and I saw this aura thru Zoe but, instead of hurting him she turned him into a goat," I told him already freaking out.

"I can't believe this is happening… all over again BJ," my mom harshly told my dad where he argued back with some sort of language which I understood sort of which was kind of odd even for me "Mom, Dad do you guys know what's going on?" I asked.

"Dustin… it's your grandpa," grandpa began to say where my parents were arguing in furiously tones "Hey grandpa," I told him.

"Hey kiddo you need to listen to me very carefully okay son… can you do that," my grandma Max began to say thru his serious tone of voice "Of course grandpa what do you want me to do?" I told him.

"Did anyone else saw her glowing saw her change the security guard into a goat for that matter," My grandpa Max began to say where I pondered for a moment thinking back from the freeway gateway "I wasn't sure about the security guard but, I haven't told anyone… I mean Chase and Michael were on the phone when I started freaking out but, I haven't told them what was going on," I told him.

"Good because whatever you do Dustin… you have to make sure you don't tell anyone," my grandpa began to say I got confuse and spoke up "It's not like anyone would believe me grandpa," I protested on this.

"You don't know that… there are some people out there… who can take advantage of that Dustin… but, that's beside the point… did anyone else saw this event besides you and the security guard," dad spoke up after arguing with my mom; I had a feeling they put me on speaker.

"I'm pretty sure it was just the security guard I mean he didn't see anything not like I did.. but, I'm pretty sure he was completely freaked out on what Zoey did… she even had an oak tree on top of his head dad … threatening him to let us inside the community .. I know it sounds crazy but, I know what I saw… I'm not crazy dad," I told him.

"We believe you sweetie," my mom answered.

"Y-you do?" I asked all confuse where I quickly added "I thought you would think I'm crazy telling you all this," I replied.

"Trust me you're not crazy ... and once you and your sister arrives here after you're done eating you two make sure that you guys go straight here no other stops Dustin ... you're going to have two people waiting for you their names is Elias and Yukiya escorting you both inside and we'll explain inside from there okay," my grandma Tory explained.

"Elias and Yukiya is that the visitors that came to visit you grandma?" I asked.

"Something like that sweetie you just have to trust me on this alright," she says.

"Okay grandma I trust you with my life but, are you telling me you know what's going on with Zoe because it was really scary grandma and yet it was kinda cool but very scary is she going to be okay?" I asked worried about my sister.

"She's going to be just fine sweetie… I promise." my grandma Tory answered.

"Okay…Oh here comes Zoey we'll see you guys in a bit grandma," I told her.

"Alright sweetie see you soon and tell your sister to drive safe will you oh and she has the access code to get inside right?" my grandma Tory replied.

"Yeah she does; and I will love you too grandma," I began to say where my grandma Tory interrupted me "I love you too kiddo and tell your sister we love her too," she told me.

"I will bye grandma see you in a few," I began to say where she interrupted me "See you in a bit sweetie," my grandma Tory answered.

Once my grandma and I exchange "bye" to one another that's when my sister got back where her eyes were red which made me frown if she was crying or something?

"Zoe?" I asked.

"Yeah kiddo," she answered

"Were you crying?" I asked noticing her eyes were red

"No why do you ask?" she replied.

"Well your eyes are red for one," I began to say where she interrupted me "Oh that's because I poked my eye with my eyeliner when I reapplied my make up that's why," she explained.

"If you say so... are you sure you're okay Zoe?" I asked.

"Yeah kiddo I'm fine don't worry so much about me" she began to say where she turned on the ignition exiting the parking lot of Jack in the Box before she spoke up again "Well we better head out since they're currently waiting for us," she explained leaving me to nod as she backed up her car exiting the parking lot, turning right where we're heading to our grandparents as soon as we found the freeway heading south.

"I can't help it … you're my older sister Zoe…" I thought to myself as I looked thru the window.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _While Zoey and Dustin exit Jack in the Box heading to their grandparents with uncertain events coming their way ... with a Huge secret that their family been hiding for centuries ... for 10 years to be exact after learning some things along the way ... which includes Logan's mom Mariana Lynn Bender which it's her fake name ... her name is Rocquelle "Rocky" Emma Joelle De La Cruz not knowing that she's holding a secret from her family especially from her only son Logan Matthew Reese even though his memories are a bit fuzzy but, don't worry he'll remember very soon ..._

 _In PCA (Pacific Coast Academy) Logan, Chase, and Michael were heading to meet up with the girls (Lola and Quinn) without Zoey who's been arguing non stop since Zoey left on what kind of movie they should watch which it's driving Logan crazy and extra moody._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

"You ready to go?" Chase asked.

"Yeah we should head over now since Lola and Quinn are probably waiting for us if it wasn't for someone hogging the bathroom the whole time," Michael pointing at me which left me to feel offended.

"Hey you know how I like to make sure my hair is fluff and perfect," I told him.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever they're probably wondering where we are right now," Chase quickly added.

"What time does the movie starts anyway?" I asked as I grabbed my cell phone, keys and wallet inside my jacket pocket.

"If we hurry we might be able to make it to there 7:45 where the next one is at 9:45," Michael comments leaving me to nod at this.

"What movie are we gonna watch do you guys remember?" Chase asked; rethinking the conversation that I had with Zoey I decided to speak up "It was Abduction starring Taylor Launter," I told him.

"How do you know?" Michael asked raising his eyebrow at me

"Apparently Brooks and the girls been talking about it non stop and been wanting to see that movie for weeks since that's all they talk about," I quickly added.

"Don't forget the Red Riding Hood or the Hunger Games apparently Zoe read the books she said it was really good and been wanting to see that as well," Chase argued back.

"Three movies in one weekend what shall we do that about it," I sarcastically says leaving them to laugh out loud.

"I guess we'll just have to see if we got enough for that," Michael says.

"As long its nothing to girly, sappy or romantic I'm all good," I sarcastically says.

"I'm sure the movies aren't always like that man, "Chase argued back.

"We'll see," I told him.

"What time is it now?" Michael asked.

I looked down on my watch "It's about 6:45 right now; do you guys want to get something to eat quick before we head to the movies or buy the tickets and eat later," I suggested.

"How about we just get the tickets now and eat later; hopefully it's not too crowded right now," Chase suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I told him.

Once we reached to the movie threat that's when we saw Lola and Quinn to greet us as soon as they saw us where Lola decided to speak up thru the silence "There you guys are. We were just about to call you guys and wondered what took you guys so long?" she argued back leaving me to roll my eyes.

"Sorry about that Lo I had to get ready since I just came from shooting hoops and everything," Chase answered which was a lie but, we didn't need to let her know that.

"Oh that's okay at least you're here what movie do you guys want to see; Quinn and I couldn't decide so we thought if you guys picked we'll be able to agree," Lola explained as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well what about Red Riding Hood," Michael suggested.

"Dude that's for kids," I argued.

"No it's not it's practically in real life except a bit dark," Chase argued between us.

"Oh just pick one already you're practically holding up the line," a random guy yelled where his girlfriend scolded at him "Jose don't be so rude, I'm so sorry about him he's just a bit cranky that we haven't had anything for dinner yet," she replied hitting her boyfriend by the back of his head where Chase interrupted her"Oh it's okay don't worry about it," he replied as she nodded at this with a smile.

"Jeez some people are so rude," Quinn mumbled under her breath where Chase interrupted her "He's kind of right ya know we should pick something before we hold up the line," he offered.

"Sure, sure… umm since Zoe isn't here we can just watch the Abduction next week when she comes back," Lola suggested.

"So what's left The Hunger Games or Red Riding Hood?" Michael asked.

"What about The Hunger Games since we're about to be next after this guy," I offered; even though I have no idea where that thought came from.

Quinn blinked her eyes dumbly shaking her head then turned to Lola to answer "See Lo I told you The Hunger Games was an awesome movie but, you thought it was too bloody when it's not even close to that," she argued back leaving me to raise my eyebrow at her.

"That doesn't even count and you know it plus you never saw that movie to begin with it so how would you know about it," Lola argued back leaving me to smack myself on the head.

"Seriously even when Brooks isn't here you guys argue I don't know how she put up with you two," I mumbled under my breath as I went in line where Michael, Chase, Lola and Quinn were still arguing what to watch which was annoying.

 _"Why did I come here again?"_ I thought to myself then added _"Oh right I wanted to watch a movie with the guys since we been planning this for weeks,"_ nodding to myself.

"So what will it be guys since we're about to be next," Chase suggested between all of us.

"Hunger Games" "Red Riding Hood," Quinn and Lola both replied.

Michael pursued his lips together then shook his head knowing this wouldn't work "Okay this isn't working … how about we just watch both movies," he suggested.

"And how are we supposed to do that since we only got enough for one movie?" Lola asked.

"Oh I don't know we'll watch one movie this weekend and when Zoe gets back we can watch the next movie after next week so that way everybody is happy with the results," Michael offered.

Lola blankly stared at him then pondered for a moment with her thinking face and smiled by giving Michael a hug which left him startled "That's a great idea Mike good thing you're here," Lola answered leaving him to blankly stared at Lola dumbly where she complained again "I still can't believe Zoe would cancel on us I mean why have a family BBQ when we can have one right here," she told us.

"Lo I'm sure Zoe has a logically explanation why she forgot to tell us that she had to go to her grandparents house for a family BBQ besides it's labor day weekend they're probably going to celebrate the holidays or something," Quinn argued back.

"The least she can do is warn us next time," Lola argued.

I continued to roll his eyes and spoke up calmly "Do you ever thought that maybe just maybe she just wanted to spend some time with her family Lola for all we know she got tired of you two arguing about stupid things that she got all fess up and made up some crazy lie that she wanted to spend some with her grandparent's who aren't you," I explained sarcastically.

"Nobody asked you," Lola sneered at me.

 **~*~End of Chapter Four~*~**

 **So what do you guys think of the last two chapters that I updated. Don't worry there's more where that come from so hopefully I'll have some reviews from all my fans who love this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Slightly Irritated**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter ... Logan got fed up with the girls complaining about Zoey cancelling her plans wit her due to the fact that she's heading to her grandparents house ... and was getting annoyed by the phone calls ... it even got Logan annoyed as well that he rapidly got up walking out with a scowl on his face that left Michael to ran after him... of course it didn't help with Chase and Quinn been trying to get hold of Zoey who turned her phone off ... which she never turns off her phone before ... so you can see the dilemma here. let me know what ya'll think?_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

"Look I'm not going to stand here and listen to you guys argue about Brooks cancelling on us in the last minute so she's not here it's not like it's the end of the world; the least you can do is pick the next movie since we're next," I argued back.

"So we have three movies to check out ... The Hunger Games ... Red Riding Hood or Abduction ... so we'll scratch the third choice since that's what Zoe wants to see so we'll wait till she gets back and left with two choices," Quinn whispered.

"Perfect you guys okay with that," Chase quickly added trying to make it less tense between us while Michael had his jaw dropped that I had to hit him by the head to snap him out of it.

"Sure" "Fine" "Okay," from all of us.

"Okay then 5 tickets to Hunger Games at 7:45," Chase replied to the ticket lady since it's currently 6:45 p.m. right now so we have an hour and 24 minutes till the movie starts not that I was counting or anything.

"That would be $35.55 please," the lady quickly added with a smile leaving me to pay with my credit card before they can protest.

"I got this man," I quickly added.

"Thanks man but, you didn't have to do that," Chase answered.

"I'm feeling generous tonight ... besides you and Mike can pay for the food and drinks," I told him with a smile leaving him to crest fallen.

"Awe man," Chase complained leaving me to laugh out loud

"You should've seen that coming buddy," Michael smiled patting Chase on the back while Lola and Quinn walked ahead of us.

"So what should we do now ...?" Quinn asked.

"Well since we already got the tickets let's head to Sushi Rox since we have time before the movie starts," Chase offered.

"I'm down for sushi," Michael says.

Once we went to Sushi Rox, Kazo greeted us when we ordered the usual while I sat by the window while Michael sat next to me with Chase sitting on the other side where the girls Lola and Quinn sat across from us.

"So..." Chase begins to start a conversation where I had a feeling he's gonna talk about Brooks where he continues to talk "Have you guys heard from Zoe yet?" he says leaving me to groan in frustration.

"Not since she left Chase but, I'm sure she'll call us once she get there." Quinn answered with a smile.

"You know what I think you should do?" I answered sarcastically.

"Feeding you to live bears?" Lola sarcastically answered that left me to ignore that comment.

"Seriously why don't you guys do yourselves a favor and call her already ever since we started meeting up at the movies all I have been hearing from you two is argue… argue.. and once again argue, I don't know how Brooks does it but, I can see how she's always fed up with the arguing all the time when Dana and Nichole argued back when they were in PCA all I been hearing is that why would Zoe cancel on us blah, blah, blah why didn't she call us already maybe the reason she didn't call us is probably she's still driving over there since Palm Spring is like 2 1/2 hrs from here due to the time right now it's probably traffic! You ever thought maybe she made plans with her grandparents a few weeks ago hmm? How do I know that she told us during lunch when we started to plan for this movie weeks ago when Chase asked her about it and it must've slipped her mind that she had the made the same places she did with her grandparents the same weekend and just freaking move on with a new subject already since I'm so sick of hearing you guys arguing about Brooks for the 30th time today and just freaking MOVE ON WITH THE NEXT SUBJECT ALREADY!?" I exclaimed as I held my breath to calm down looking away from them in silence.

 **Quinn's P.O.V.**

After Logan's outburst… you can just feel tension between us where I pondered at this where Lola pouted where Chase looked like he's been slapped while for Michael well I couldn't be sure since he had this look on his face.

"You know what," I began to say where everyone looked at me except Logan where I sort of agreed with him but, wouldn't admit that out loud "You're right Logan… she did made plans with her grandparents … it must've slipped our minds I guess.." I whispered.

"See even Quinn remembered why can't you be like her since she actually understood what I'm talking about huh?" Logan exclaimed that left us to jump.

I blinked my eyes dumbly where Lola was about to say something but, I beat her to it "Well I don't know about that but, she's right Lo… maybe … we should uh lay off calling Zoe...after we call her... " I whispered unfortunately he heard me which left me to wince.

Logan threw his hands up in frustrating paying Kazoo for his sushi leaving him a bit startled as we watched him walked away from us where Michael yelled after him "Logan where are you going? Our sushi isn't even ready yet," he asked.

"I'm out of here, go without me I really don't care," Logan commented as he gave the tickets to Michael to blink his eyes dumbfounded where Lola had this blank look on her face "What just happened?" she whispered.

"I think … you just made it worst guys and now Logan pissed off that's just perfect… " Michael began to say where he made a sigh where he shook his head then turned to us "Let me uh talk to him we'll meet you guys over there," he told us where he ran after him.

"Hey Logan hold up man," he quickly added yelling after him.

"What do you think we should do Chase?" I whispered.

"One phone call won't hurt right?" Chase added hesitated by this where Lola looked a bit conflicted but, shrugged with her answer.

"Right…" I told him as I dialed Zoe's cell phone number but, it went thru voicemail; I frowned on that where Chase noticed my frown and said" What's wrong Quinn?" he asked.

"That's weird it went thru voicemail," I told him which was weird Zoey usually pick up from our phone calls.

"Here let me try your probably dialed wrong there's no way Zoe would turn off her phone," Chase answered as he dialed Zoey's number which went thru her voice mail where we heard "Hey you reach Zoey sorry I can't pick up the phone right now but, leave a message and I'll get back to you, bye" then hung up with a frown.

"Well?" Lola asked.

"Quinn's right her cell phone's off that's weird," Chase replied and redialed once more leaving us to call her for the past 20 minutes with her voice mail "Hey you reach Zoey sorry I can't pick up the phone right now but, leave a message and I'll get back to you, bye" then hung up for the 12th time.

 **(20 minutes later) ...**

 **Michael's P.O.V.**

I looked around the campus looking for Logan and found him lying down on the grass hill which was his secret spot to think where I made a sigh in relief seeing I was starting to get tired looking for him as I was currently out of breath and sat down next to him.

"If I have to hear them talking about Brooks cancel on us one more time I'ma snap at someone that it won't be pretty Mike," he comments.

"I'm not... " I began to say as I held my breath to rethink what to say where I casually continued to talk "But, uh what was that back there though?" I asked.

He made a deep sigh sitting up looking ahead in a distance "I'm just so sick of them arguing about Brooks, all I been hearing is why couldn't Zoey just tell us before she cancelled on us; I just couldn't take it anymore I mean it's a damn movie we can always watch it anytime we want and yet she keeps complaining that Zoe isn't here with us about the whole thing. I'm just so fed up with it," he exclaimed.

I got quiet which I silently agreed with him every since we met up with the girls, Lola has been complaining about it ... and spoke up between us thru the silence.

"I get your annoyed by Lola but, you can't blame her I mean Zoe-" I began to say where he gave me an icy cold glare _'Don't you dare say it,'_ look where I shifted uncomfortable and quickly added "You know what I mean but, come on man I know that's not what's really bothering you," I asked him thru my serious tone.

"It's nothing I'm just really annoyed by the topic that's all," Logan told me where I gave him a _'don't lie to me,'_ where he made another long sigh running his hand thru his hair stress fully "I guess... I didn't realize that Brooks would have this huge effect on the rest of us ..." he replied.

I nodded at this where I knew he was coming from "Is that why you wouldn't do anything … because of Chase…having strong feelings for her," I told him.

Logan looked conflicted at first then turned to look at me with a nod "Yeah that's exactly why I wouldn't do anything; I'm not going to stoop to that level and hurt Chase like that. You guys are my best friends despite how I can be a jerk sometimes I would never in a million years hurt him like that," he answered.

"But, what if hypothetically speaking let's say Zoey did knew about Chase having feelings for her and she told him that she feels the same way then great; I mean Chase is a good guy for her but, let's say in a other universe that she doesn't- it would ruin their friendship which is one of the reasons Chase wouldn't tell her how he feels because he's afraid that if he told her how he felt and she doesn't feel the same way it could ruin everything including their friendship and he doesn't want that; I'm pretty sure Zoe doesn't want that either but, I feel like Zoe knows more than she lets on," I told him casually.

"There's no way Brooks would know she's completely dense by Chase having feelings for her after three years there's no way she would know," Logan argued back where I put my arms behind my head.

"I don't know man even if I have to agree with you there but, what if she did and told Chase how she felt about him except being her best friend; I think with Chase he would have to live with her decision because maybe a part of him thinks maybe they aren't meant to be except being best friends since he rather have her in his life then none at all don't you think" I told him.

"Yeah I guess that's true… I mean even if she did have feelings for Chase I would have to let her go… because he's good for her and if he makes her happy than I'm willing to do that… because that's all I ever want for her to be happy… " Logan began to say where he stared at the sunset where I give him a playful push by the shoulder "Even if it's not with you," I told him.

"Yeah.. even if it's not with me.." Logan told me.

"What if she was happy with you." I asked him.

"There's no way she'd be happy with me I'm too much of a jerk to her," Logan commented.

"You may never know.. if you stopped being a jerk to her," I told him as I made a shrug to him by the shoulder where he made a small smile then answered in a sad tone "I could.. but, like I said … I can never do that to him Michael you know that," he told me.

"Yeah I know…" I began to say where I patted him on the back staring at the sunset "You're a good friend Logan, Chase and I are lucky to have a best friend like you," I told him.

"Thanks man," Logan told me as we made a hand shake where I nodded at this getting up from the small hill "Come on let's get back to the guys they're probably worried about us," I offered leaving him to nod at this.

"Yeah okay as long as they don't complain about Brooks… I'll continue to watch the movie," Logan replied where I just shook my head. When we got back to the sushi restaurant it was already 7:23 right now where we saw Chase, Lola and Quinn chatting away where got inside where Chase looked up.

"You're back." Chase replied.

"Yeah I found him by the fountain-" I began to say in a small lie where Logan looked at me weirdly but, shrugged it off where Chase nodded at this as he took a deep breath "Yeah I uh sorry if I was complaining by the whole Zoey thing," he says

"Don't worry about it," Logan quickly added.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I asked noticing they kept dialing someone on their phones.

"We been trying to get a hold of Zoe but, uh .. her phone is off.." Quinn whispered who was a bit hesitate when Logan sat on his seat from before where he made a long sigh "You guys probably dialed wrong let me call her," he offered where he dialed Zoe's number where it rang that's when she picked up his call leaving the rest of us to drop their jaws in shock where he made small smirk in victory.

"Well, well, well, well, will you look at that Brooks actually answered me," Logan replied.

"Hello," her kid brother answered since I have a feeling Zoey's currently driving right now where Logan noticed our expressions which he ignored "Hey Brooks?" he casually said where Lola, Quinn, Chase minus me were staring at him in disbelief; I just continued to eat my sushi since I was hungry.

"Pretty boy… didn't you guys just talked awhile ago when we were at Jack in the Box?" Dustin answered where Logan accidentally put him on speaker that we overheard him say that where I noticed Chase about to say something but, I interrupted him.

"Oh hey Dustin, umm is Zoe still driving by any chance or- what?" I asked where I raised my eyebrow at Logan who shrugged where I'm pretty sure he knew what Dustin meant by that.

"Michael I thought Logan was calling my sister," Dustin began to say where Logan cut him off "He is; the guys and I are eating at Sushi Rox right now since the movie doesn't start in another … 45 minutes till then and I needed to talk to your sister since the guys wouldn't stop bugging about it," he explained where we heard a muffled voice thru the background from Zoey.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

"Dustin just put him on the speaker since I don't have time to argue over this since we're currently in the freeway that neither of us can't afford to be in a car accident right now," she answered where I could've sworn she was happy for a long moment but, shook it off thinking I'm just imagining things.

"But you just talked to him just awhile ago when we were in Jack in the Box what could he possible want that couldn't wait till Monday Zoe," Dustin complained.

"I know we just talked-when we-you know what just put him on the speaker before I changed my mind," she harshly says.

"Okay... okay... no need to bite my head off ..." Dustin began to say as he made a long sigh thru his voice and continued to talk "Hold on pretty boy... I'm going to put you in speaker so my sister can talk to you since she's currently driving right now," he explained.

"Uh sure... " I told him.

"Logan what is it ... can't it wait till Monday," Zoey says as I gave the guys a 'I told you so,' look.

"Sorry to bother you Zoe but, apparently these guys can't seem to take the hint to leave you be so I thought I just call you so you can tell them and we can move to a different topic for the 30th time where Quinn and Chase called you non stop and didn't pick up where Lola was about to call you but, I beat her to it so here we are, it's not like your mad at them right Brooks?" I asked casually which I should feel happy but, I just want to get this over with and made a shrug at this.

 **(no answer)** ... except hearing the backgrounds of cars honking.

"Brooks ... did you hear me?" I asked.

"Yeah I heard you ..." Zoey replied with an annoyance sigh.

"Hey uh Brooks... are you there..." Logan replied

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"Brooks..." Logan began to say where he got cut off by Zoey's outburst which left us to jump "Yes I heard you the first time Logan ... and no I haven't made it to my grandparents in case your wondering ..." which left us to jump since we didn't get to say anything but, how did she- as she continued to talk "The only reason why I'm not there yet it's because I been busy picking my grandma's orders since my car is full of treats for the family BBQ that's coming up in Monday... and I'm not going to repeat myself again. I told you guys before I left that I'm going to busy with my grandparents this weekend... Lola... I know you're mad at me about the whole Taichi thing and telling my cousin no less so get over it and move on." she explained leaving us to drop our jaws in shock.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bit harsh to you guys but, come on guys seriously calling me every 5-10 minutes is not only annoying but, driving me crazy but, apparently you guys didn't take the hint or just refused to listen on one simple request and wait till Monday for this but, did you listen noooooooooooooooooo or else we wouldn't having this conversation since I'm so tired and irratated by the phone calls from you guys," she exclaimed where I can feel she's getting mad.

"But Zoe-" Quinn began to say where Zoey made a long sigh and cut her off "No buts, Quinn I told you guys that I'm going to call you as soon as I'm there and I expected this from Chase or Lola but, not you Quinn because I thought you at least respected my privacy for this but, of course I'm getting ahead of myself that you can't even respect that," she yelled.

"Uhhh Brooks..." Logan began to say where she made a long frustration sigh and cut him off before he can say anything "After we talked Logan I turned off my phone because I didn't want to be bothered but, I had to keep my phone on in case my grandma calls because she's been trying to get a hold of me in case we get lost but, of course you guys kept calling nonstop so it's kind of hard for me to answer while I'm driving thru this freeway. I know my brother can answer my phone calls for me or call you guys but, I really want to get this over with so I can sleep because I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone especially you guys since I'm already annoyed as it is but, do you guys listen noooooooooooooo, because all it does is just ring… ring… ring… every damn 15-30 minutes and I'm so damn tired Logan… and I can't really take a nap right now because I'm the only one who can drive between the two of us with this damn traffic," she explained where she yelled in the background "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU DRIVING JERK FACE I'M DRIVING OVER HERE!" she exclaimed which left us to jump again while Logan blankly stared at his phone; I guess I'm not the only one who heard this then.

"You guys did hear that right?" Logan asked raising his eyebrow at us where we slowly nodded at this.

"But Zoe we planned this movie for weeks," Lola complained.

"I DON'T CARE IF WE PLANNED A FREAKING WEDDING LOLA! I made plans with my grandparents a few weeks ago that crossed my mind so excuse me for WANTING TO SPEND SOME TIME WITH MY GRANDPARENTS AND MY FAMILY!" Zoey exclaimed that left us to jump.

"But-but, but-" Lola whispered where Quinn interrupted her "Zoe… there's no need to yell we already got a lecture from Logan… we don't need one from you either even though… if you just told us to begin with maybe we wouldn't have this conversation," she whispered.

"I DID TELL YOU THIS QUINN!" Zoey began to say where she took a deep breath which left me a bit startled where she made a deep breath to calm down "I did told you guys in the last minute Quinn…I'm sorry if you can't accept that I made plans with my family so excuse me if I can't balance everything inside my head with these planst hat I made with everyone just for them to be happy," she exclaimed harshly.

"But-we don't remember you telling us this," Lola whispered.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO LISTEN SINCE YOU WERE TOO BUSY FLIRTING WITH THAT BRITISH GUY so you can find yourself another boyfriend Lola!?" she exclaimed leaving us to jump again leaving Lola to slump her shoulders with whisper tones "Oh..." looking down feeling ashamed with this.

"Yeah oh…that you couldn't even pay attention to one freaking conversation" Zoey commented.

"So … how come Logan remembered and we can't," I commented.

"Oh I don't know maybe because he actually paid attention to my conversation unlike you guys who can't even wait patiently till Monday to ask me that Chase," she commented with a scoff.

"Gee Brooks thanks for the lack of confidence," Logan commented.

"Shut up Logan," Dustin answered.

"Dustin don't be rude," Zoey scolded at him.

"But-but-but-but-but,-" Dustin protested where Zoey gave him a look "Don't you start with me kiddo since I'm not in the mood," she told me.

"But, I-and he-what about when he hurt your feelings just awhile ago and you're the one who-and he-oh fine I'm sorry for being rude pretty boy… " Dustin commented that left Logan to have a blank stare on his face and grumbled under his breath "Just because my sister got me to apologize that doesn't mean you don't deserve it," he says which left us to blankly stare at the phone.

"Uh Brooks" Logan began to say where Zoey interrupted him "Logan you better shut up before I do it for you Reese and trust me you don't want me to go there," she says with a growl which left him to jump on that.

"Right," he says grumbling under his breath.

"So what all of a sudden you and Logan are friends now," I asked.

"Yes Chase is that so hard to believe it's not like I need to ask your permission on this now do I?" Zoey asked leaving me to jump.

"Uh-well I-" I began to say where Michael interrupted me "No it's not like that Zoe we're just ... a bit surprised that you two are friends now that's all," he says..

"Well we are ... we may not be close but, we're friends ... is that all you wanted to say to me because I'm already here at the supermarket to pick up the rest of my grandma's orders right now," she explained.

 **Logan's P.O.V.**

 _"Well... someone been pissing her off... leave to Chase and the guys to make her irratated then necessary besides me of course,"_ I thought to myself when I slowly turned to the guys who looked to be thinking the same thing.

"I'm not saying you need my permission to be friends with Logan but, a little warning would've been nice Zoe..." Chase began to say where I gave him 'are you really going to ask her that question,' look which he ignored and grumbled under his breath "And yet you picked up Logan's call but, not with mine, or Quinn's ... that's just terrific," he comments which left me to roll my eyes.

"Hey don't blame me dude it's not my fault that you three irritated Brooks where she picked up my phone call and not you guys calls," I argued back feeling a bit defensive since it's not my fault Brooks answered my phone call instead of his.

"Hey excuse me watch where you going you almost ran into my kid brother idiot!" Zoey snarled.

"You better watch your mouth little girl since he needs to watch where he walking," he snarled back.

"Excuse me your the one that practically ran into us asshole," she snarled.

"I aint' going to listen to a prissy little bitch since you don't own this part of town," he explained.

"What did you just call me,"she began to say with a growl as we heard a crash with a loud screech and honk that left her to grumble "Stupid idiot should watch what he say around my baby brother," with a humph sound where we heard another goat and cow sounds "Bahhhhh" "Bahhhh" "Mooo" "Mooooooo" leaving us puzzled by that.

"Zoe what did you do?!" Dusitn asked with panic thru his voice.

"That's what he gets for almost crashing into us; he can call me names all he wants but, NO ONE hurts my little brother, my family or friends without any consequences he better remember that or else .. well you don't' want to know kiddo," she growled which left us to widen our eyes in horror.

"Unlike some people ... he needs to keep his comments to himself I'm not going to let him get away with it calling us brats like that, he just messed with the wrong person to mess with since clearly I ain't in the mood for anyone to piss me off then necessary.. and I hope when you get older Dustin ... you don't act like a cocky bastard like him you know like Taichi," she quickly added.

"Who's Taichi?" Dustin asked.

"Hmmm... oh he's just this guy that I know back at Tennesse he's originally from Japan though ... he used to be our neighbor," she says.

"I don't remember a Taichi living in our neighborhood Zoe?" Dustin asked all confuse.

"That's because you were just a very itty bitty baby," she says cooing at her brother.

"Awe Zoe..." Dustin complained with a 'yuck' and quickly added "You're sounding like mom again," he complained leaving me to chuckle at that.

"Well you were such a cute baby," she says.

I can picture the kid rolling his eyes he must've got that from Zoey since it's a habbit of hers.

"Whatever Zoe but, what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"It has a lot to do with everything Dustin ... once I'm in college ... you're going to be by yourself without me there at school and you need to be able stand up for yourself," Zoey began to say where we got confuse by this conversation where she quickly added "Besides... there's a lot of people that can take advantage of you and I don't want that to happen to you when I'm off to college," she says.

"By the time you're in college Zoe I'll be in junior, the big leagues and I'm going to be in the basketball team just like you Zoe," Dustin comments leaving her to chuckle.

"Yeah I guess your right ... but, either way just know that no matter how far we are that doesn't mean I won't kick their butts when they mess around with my little brother kiddo," Zoey quickly added.

"Yeah I know ... hey Zoe can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure you can ask me anything ," she says.

"Are you and Logan really friends...last I heard you two don't get along very well." Dustin asked.

We heard her sigh for a long moment as she spoke up "I guess in a way we're friends... even if we do fight a lot sometimes but, he means well .. even if he doesn't show it," she says.

"Really how do you know?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know ... he just ... reminds me of someone that I used to know a long time ago ... in fact... it's weird that they have the same name... but, then again there's more than one Logan in the world... so we'll see how it goes," she explained.

"You knew a guy name Logan when you were a kid Zoe?" he asked.

"Hmmm... yeah it's really weird... I haven't thought about him in years ...the more I think about it ... he was the one that gave me this necklace I'm wearing ..." she began to say where we heard a noise in the background where Dustin quickly added "He gave that to you?" he asked.

"Yeah ... he has the same one except it's a heart pendant and it has a music note on the side with a key hole which is why I have the key... it's shaped differently ... I felt like it came with a set since there's no other one like this so I had a feeling it was custom made or something at least from what I can tell anyway," she whispered.

"How can you tell?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know ... come on Dustin we better head to grandma and grandpa house soon it's about to get dark soon but, the point on what I'm trying to say is that you can't let anyone push you around especially with Logan because if he does I'm going to kick his butt okay," she explained.

"Hey I heard that Brooks," I exclaimed unfortunately they didn't hear me.

"I'll keep that in mind but, how many Logan's do you know?" Dustin asked.

"As far as I know… 4 … one thru PCA who's known as the PCA jerk/pig and the sweet Logan that I knew when I was a kid and two others are our cousins thru daddy's side of the family" Zoey commented.

"So what made you thought about him now?" Dustin asked where he paused for a moment "I didn't know we had cousins name Logan and how come I didn't know about this," he asked.

"I don't know… it just slightly came thru my mind…but anyway all I'm trying to say is don't try to be someone you're not okay kiddo," Zoey commented where she paused for a moment "We barley know a lot of our cousins since we never met them before but, dad mentioned them once or twice so maybe one day we'll meet them," she explained.

"Sure okay," Dustin replied.

"Brooks I can practically hear your conversation and what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I yelled back at her which she couldn't hear me since I'm on speaker that left our friends to chuckle at this where Chase raised his eyebrow at me which I ignored "Brooks hello!? Are you just going to ignore me or the fact that you just insulted me or that ... you just compared me to this other Logan with your two cousins that neither of us knew about I thought we had a better relationship than that ! Brooks I know you can hear me?! I asked which I felt a bit insulted by this.

 _"That was really rude Brooks,"_ I thought to myself where I crossed my arms listening to their conversation since I got tired so I put it on speaker where they were talking about their grandma directions to their house.

"Brooks?!" I exclaimed _(a/n:Logan and the gang are ignored-due to the fact Zoey put them on mute)_

"Well grandma told me to tell you if we ever get lost you should take Orchid Street from here," Dustin asked where Zoey added who sounded confuse "When did you talked to grandma?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago when you went to the bathroom in Jack in the Box?" Dustin answered.

"That was an hour ago though …why didn't you tell me this before ..." she began to say where he made a shrug and quickly added "Well you didn't give me a chance to explain besides grandma also said that once you reach Orchid Street to her house there should be a black gate and gave me the pass code to get inside," he says.

"Oh and Zoe ... your friends are still on the phone," he quickly added.

"Yeah I know but, they're in mute which I made sure they didn't hear us but, then again you may never know" as we heard a button and continued to talk" ... Hey Logan ... guys I'm going to have to call you back so that way I won't get lost on the way to my grandparents place bye guys," she explained before either of us can anything our phone disconnected with a dial tone in the end while we blankly stare at the conversation wondering what just happen; Brooks (6) Reese (3) ... so far Brooks is winning damn.

 _"That's the 2nd time she hung up on me, just wait till you get back Brooks,"_ I thought to myself shaking my head.

 _"Oooh I'm so scared,"_ a girl voice answered taunting me inside my thoughts which left me to jump.

 _"Who the hell was that,"_ I thought to myself scattering the area but, the only people were just the guys and the wrestling coach.

"Did she just hung up on us," Lola who looked appalled by this.

"Yeah ... I think she did ... that's the 2nd time she did ... what is heck is going on with her ..." Chase grumbled under his breath looking at his watch with a groan "Oh man 7:15 we better head back if we're gonna find any seats," he explained.

"I agree we better get going," Quinn quickly added as we grabbed ours stuff while I put my cell phone inside my jacket pocket, with my wallet, and keys since I gave the tickets to Michael as we headed back to the theaters, Chase and the girls were ahead of me and Michael as we were followed suit.

"I can't believe she said that," I complained.

"Well ... I can't blame her since we did interrupt her more than once ... although I think it was their fault then ours," Michael argued back pointing at Chase and the girls.

"Hey it's not my fault they were annoying her Mike besides she picked my call not their's if I known they were gonna bug her that much I would've left a long time ago," I told him.

"I'm a bit surprised she picked your phone call to begin with after what happen this past afternoon," Michael comments which left me to stare at him confuse.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Michael made a long sigh looking around and spoke up in low tones "While you were taking your sweet time taking a shower Chase went to call her to confirm on what you said was true ... and while she was about to explain... there was some misfits along the way ... at first we didn't know what was going on but. uh Zoey told us that she'll call us back in 20 minutes so we told her sure ... 20 minutes later ... she calls us back ... and there was some ... weird backgrounds noises ... we even heard a few goats in the backgrounds which was total weird," he explained.

"Why would goats be in the-" I began to say where he made a shrug and quickly added "I have no idea ... if I have to guess they're passing farms or something I don't know but, along the way Dustin was practically freaking out on something and we weren't sure what..." he explained.

"Are you telling me that Brooks had something to do with that ... after yelling at the security guards what for she loves animals especially bunnies for that matter," I quickly added.

"Don't forget puppies, dragons, lions, tigers, bears, panda bears and horses she's a huge fan of horses because she grew up in Tennesse," Michael quickly added.

"Right..." I replied.

"I don't even know what's going on with her but, whatever it is ... she never really answered our question until now ... I guess you two are friends," Michael asked.

I got quiet ... I guess it was part of the lie she told me about when she was in Jack in the Box since she did promise to keep my secret for being good at chemistry so I went along with it.

"I told you we were but, you know how Chase is," I replied.

"Yeah I know but, you know what the weirdest part part of the conversation we had with her though," Michael asked.

"What..." I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Dustin kept mumbling on how his dad isn't going to like that over and over again ... and something about ... their full names ... which we never really did learn her full name but, Dustin mumbled some different language that I wasn't even sure if it's foreign or not ... but, he had some wild imagination," he explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Something about her glowing an aura with fire coming out of her hands then she finally calm down and told us she'll talk to us later," Michael replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, there's no way that Brooks would say that I mean the security guard probably got her offended or upset for all we know I mean that's like the opposite of her ... she never really yells at anyone except me or the girls if they're fighting over something considering I'm not a patient guy," I told him.

"I don't know whatever it was ... it made Zoey act different ... and you heard that conversation from her Logan ... something is off about her and ... I don't know about you but, I rather not get in her bad side ... she kinda scares me and I'm sure Chase feels the same even if he doesn't admit it out loud," he argued back.

"I guess when you put it that way ... I just ... after what occurred today ... it could be anything you know ... she's probably on her ... 'girly month' or whatever and ... it's making her all moody or something," I replied with a shrug.

"Maybe but, have you once heard her growl or snarl at you besides yelling," Michael asked leaving me quiet.

"Not really but, even if she did ... I'm-I'm pretty sure that Chase can calm her down ... she usually does when she's around him," I told him.

"From what we just witness just awhile ago I don't think anyone could ..." Michael comments.

"Yeah me either..." I told him.

"Is that why you wouldn't do anything ... because of Chase," Michael asked for the 3rd time today with his serious tone.

I looked at Chase and the girls who were chatting away about something and turned to Michael nodding at this with a long sigh.

"That's exactly why I'm not doing anything," I flatly began to say but, paused for a moment and continued to talk "Even for a slight second she had feelings for me that would be a different story ... but, I hardly doubt that Brooks would ever feel that way about me... and I'm fine with that ... even if it's not with me ... at least I know she'll be happy with him because he's good for her ... and I can never stoop to that level or do that to him... even if I wanted too...I still wouldn't do it," I explained.

"Hey Logan, Michael come on if we don't get there now all the seats are going to be filled up," Chase yelled thru the distance.

"Be right there ..." I yelled after him as we raced after them heading inside the movie theaters.

"Even if there's a slight chance she had feelings for you... you'd still let her go .." Michael asked.

"Like I said that's a big _'If'_ even for a long moment that Brooks had feelings for me ... and not with Chase... I'd ... if there was a chance if she did ... I'd do anything in my power to be with her ... with no doubt but, ... unfortunately that's not the case because he loves her ... I still can't do it ... and the only thing that I care about is having her happy with someone who cares about her more than I do ... even if it's not with me," I explained.

"Whatever you say man," Michael comments

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Later that night ... Logan and the guys were heading inside the movie theater watching the movie having fun without their best friend Zoey while in Palm Springs Zoey and Dustin finally made it to their grandparents house and boy were they up for a huge surprise with the outcome especially since they had no knowledge that their families are filthy royalty rich ... more rich than Logan's dad ... who's a movie producer._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

My brother Dustin and I finally made it to my grandparents house where we're currently in front of the black gate ... where I had to roll down my window and pressed the access code where the voice monitor replied _'full name please'_

"Zoey Brooks," where the voice monitor replied 'Incorrect full name please' where I poked my tongue with a scoff taking a deep breath "But I don't want to use my full name it's too long," I complained.

'Incorrect full name please,' where I made a growl where I poked my tongue against my cheek and replied "Fine ... Zoelle Sapphire Anna Elizabeth Taylor Ada Brooks... " where my brother replied after me "Dustin Sirius Orion Roderico William Jr Brooks IV" we both answered ( _a/n: Zoey's full name is Zoelle Sapphire Anna Elizabeth Taylor Ada Brooks (Zoey) and Dustin Sirius Orion Roderico William Jr Brooks IV (Dustin) in this story in case you're wondering)_

That's when the gate automatically opened where the voice monitor replied _"You may enter,"_ as I drove forward until I reached to Orchid Street, then turned left until we finally reached to the destination (our grandparents house); the neighborhood seemed private that left us in awe since it seemed a really rich neighborhood like Beverly Hills except more classy.

"Whoa ... since when does grandma and grandpa own this place?" Dustin asked in awe as we parked in a full stop towards the drive way.

 _"That's what I like to know..."_ I thought to myself.

"I don't know but, this should be the address and place grandma gave me so come on let's get out our stuff before it gets really cold," I told him as I turned off the ignition as we grabbed our stuff from our car trunk.

"So what was that back there Zoe ... with your friends I mean ... no offense but, they're a bit nosy for my taste considering they kept calling you every 5-10 minutes," Dustin asked.

I made a long sigh "Don't even get me started on that conversation kiddo but, I guess in a way I can't really blame them," I told him.

"How come?" Dustin asked.

"Well we did plan to watch the movie for weeks and then out of nowhere grandma calls me to cancel my plans with them... it sounds a bit out nowhere even for grandma and grandpa don't you think?" I asked.

"It is a bit weird but, I'm sure whatever it is we'll figure it out later," Dustin replied.

"I know.. which is why I'm going to turn off my phone so they won't bother me… since I know they're a bit noisy especially Lola but, I can't really do anything about it since I did cancel on them in the last minute… with that small lie… since we never did got plans with grandma and grandpa since they just called me this past afternoon and I knew they'd be suspicious by this whole thing," I began to say where I acted I didn't know that Chase has strong feelings for me even though I knew already where I decided to play along "Yeah I know he does kiddo," I told him.

"You do," he replied who sounded surprised by this.

"Yeah it's so obviously I mean he's my best friend of course he loves me," I began to say where I just remembered myself that no one knows not even my kid brother that I knew that Chase's has strong feelings for me you can say he's in love with me but, I don't feel the same for him though; I would've thought he got over his crush over me but, I guess I was wrong and need to work on that secret to myself thing "Besides it's not like he's in love with me right?" I casually told him.

"But I thought you said you knew he had feelings for you?" Dustin asked looking at me all confuse "Well of course I knew about it I just didn't want people to know about it... besides I don't feel the same way about him," I told him.

"Really but, he's a cool guy Zoe I mean he could be my future brother in law," Dustin says leaving me to laugh out loud.

"I don't see why everyone keeps saying he's in love with me when I don't feel the same way I mean he's great ... he's just not my type," I told him.

"Well I guess if that's how you feel and you can count on me Zoe I won't tell anyone it's our little secret," Dustin replied leaving me to smile.

"Thanks Dustin I knew I can count on you," I told him giving him a hug.

"You know you could like him if you wanted too since he's a really cool person," Dustin asked me.

"I know ... but, even if I did... it would've felt wrong ...and a bit weird for me since I don't see him that way," I told him.

"Well who exactly do you like then Zoe?" Dustin asked.

"No one at the moment... but, I did had a first love... from a long time ago..." I whispered.

"I didn't know you had a first love ... " he asked who looked shocked at this.

"Yeah ... it was a long time ago though ... I hardly doubt he'd remember me though since he moved away right after his mom died..." I told him.

"That sucks... it must've been hard for him to not have his mom around," Dustin asked.

"Yeah ... it does suck ... did grandma say anything else while I was in the bathroom in Jack in the box?" I asked.

"She said that two people are going to escort inside ... their name are Elias and Yukiya," Dustin comment.

"Well I don't see them anywhere... maybe they're still inside or something?" I asked.

"Maybe...either way your secret is safe with me Zoe," Dustin comments.

"Thanks kiddo I appreciate that," I told him.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Uh oh… seems like Chase, Lola & Quinn are in trouble. Nah they aren't really in trouble just annoyed since Zoey did told Quinn she won't be able to answer their calls when she and Dustin reached their grandparents; you would be too if your friends called you ever 5-20 minutes wouldn't you? Well that's how Zoey feels right now. I wonder what her grandparents are hiding. Let me know what ya'll think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Royal Secret (Part 1)**

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Preview on last chapter: Zoey and Dustin just arrived to thier grandparents house but, what's going to happen when her grandparents tell Zoey and Dustin the truth... about thier family... and what does the Logan (from Zoey's connection from her past) related to the Logan she knew ... very curious about that._

 _I wonder what's going to happen when Logan and thier friends find out ... especially her full name as Zoelle Sapphire Anna Elizabeth Taylor Ada Brooks and Dustin Sirius Orion Roderico Junior Brooks IV as the current princess and prince ... especially since Zoelle (Zoey Brooks) is the same girl that Logan kept seeing in his childhood past ... while Zoey finds out that Logan (her first love) from childhood is the same Logan Reese (same old cocky jerk) from PCA where they've been reunited 3 1/2 yrs ago... that was before Zoey finds out and remembers everything from her past ... before she turns 16 by gaining her full powers... I'm not going to spoil everything so hopefully you'll enjoy the rest of the chapters so far._

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

"Hm... that's odd since when does grandma and grandpa own a limo?" Dustin asked with a puzzle look on his face.

"I have no idea ... I didn't even see that before ... you better stay close to me kiddo ... so we can grab our stuff and head inside soon since it's starting to get cold out," I told him as I shivered slighly where the wind came out of nowhere.

"Okay Zoe," Dustin told me where he tugged my sweater with a scared expression where he kept poking me by the waist where he quickly added "Uh Zoe..." he whispered.

"Yeah Dustin," I began to say beginning to grab the stuff so he can hold half and I can hold half where he quickly adds "Look... I think that's Elias and Yukiya ..." he says as he pointed at the two guys who were heading towards us and for some reason it felt familiar to me and yet I couldn't figure out why.

"Excuse me you wouldn't happen to be Zoelle and Dustin would you by any chance?" a guy voice replied who wore a black suit with a red tie and had shaggy blonde brown hair with a british accent _(a/n: okay I'm going to give you guys a heads up... Benjiman Stone plays Elias Goldstein, Hi Hong Lee plays Yukiya Reizen; you might reconize them from Nine Lives of Chloe King (who plays Alek & Paul) then there's some Harry Potter cast (Tom Felton-Draco Malfoy, Emma Watson-Hermione Granger (Zoey's & Dustin's cousin), (Daniel Radcliffe-Harry Potter & Louis Cordico-Blaise Zabini) StarCrossed cast (Matt Launter-Klaus Goldstein *older brother to Elias* then there's Jess Lucken-Luca Orlem, and Grey Finley-Drake Thompson who plays Drake, Roman and Eric main guys in the show; oh and finally ... there's High School Musical Cast you might reconize (Zac Efron-Troy Bolton, Corbin Bleu-Chad Danforth, Ashley Tisdale and Ryan Grabreel (Sharpay and Ryan Evans as Zoey's and Dustin's cousins from thier father's side) of the family did you guys get all that... don't worry they are going to play a huge part in Zoey's and Dustins' lives)_ ...

We both looked at each other confuse where I decided to speak up first suspiciously kind of way ..."Umm yes .. that would be us ... but, I go by Zoey for short ..." I replied.

"I figured as much, I'm Elias and this is Yukiya but, he goes by Yuki isn't that right Yuki?" the guy with the british accent says.

"It is ... it's very nice to meet you your highness princess Zoelle, prince Dustin," the guy with a low tone; I had a feeling he's foreign from the Asian region.

"We're-we're not royal... " Dustin replied that we didn't notice that Elias hissed at Yukiya leaving him to bug out.

"You guys probably got the wrong person... since we're not royal on any sort..." I told him.

"If we had the wrong people then you two wouldn't be here since it's access to the royal family," Yukiya quickly added which once again Elias hit him on the side of his head.

"Stop that," Yukiya hissed.

"If you didn't made it too obvious we wouldn't be in this situation," Elias hissed at him then turned to us which we were a bit confuse and made a smile "Anyway we're Elias and Yukiya; your grandparent told us pacifically to greet and escort you both inside with the stuff that she ordered, we assumed that's why it took you two long right?" he asked.

"Um... yes... it was a lot of stuff ... I was a bit surprised it would actually fit in my car," I quickly added.

"Besides we know what you both look like ;we have your pictures in our wallets," Yukiya replied which left me to feel a bit uneasy.

"Why would you-" I began to say where Elias cut me off "He meant to say that your grandparents gave us the pictures to put in our wallets in case we couldn't find you," he says narrowing his eyes at his friend which left him half smile.

"Well... I guess ... that would make some sense... since grandma did told me that you guys were gonna meet us here..." Dustin mumbled; even though it felt a bit uneasy but, at the same time I felt I knew them from somewhere since they seem nice people where he quickly added "How do we know that your aren't aliens from a different planet or even stalking us this whole time," he asked suspiciously where I rolled my eyes on the alien comment.

"Trust me kid we're not aliens we uh work with your grandparents ... since we were kids and if we were aliens would we be able to do this," the blonde British guy replied _(a/n: Benjiman Stone plays Elias in case you're wondering and he's making weird faces)_ leaving my brother to laugh.

"If you guys work with my grandma and grandpa this whole time how come we never met you before?" Dustin asked.

"That's because we were working at the building but, we uh got promoted to work with your grandparents personally you know like their assistants at home," Elias quickly added.

"Oh... " I mumbled.

"Do you need any help with your luggage and the food princess," Yukiya aked leaving me to shake my head 'no' as I tried to balance my stuff with no success.

"No, no, that's uh okay I got this thanks it's not that heavy-" I began to say where another person popped out of nowhere which caused me to fall off balance until he caught me _(a/n: Jess Lucken comes in who plays Luca Orlem)_ where he says "Careful princess we wouldn't want you to get hurt," he smirks.

I blinked my eyes dumbly where I quickly added "Um-" I began to say where Elias tisk with his tongue "Luca stop flirting with her," he scolded him.

"I was only trying to help Elias," he says.

"Mhmm..." Yukiya made a hum.

"Um... excuse me ... sir ... you guys didn't have to do that I could've carried by myself if I wanted too," I began to say where I noticed a couple of guys _(a/n: Daniel Radcliff, Tom Felton, Louis Cordic and Matt Launter came thru the door to help out they're my guest stars)_ where they turned to us with a sly smirk "We don't mind princess besides we better get inside it's a bit cold," he says while I carried my purse with no problem where we starred at them and started to protest on how strong they were.

"It's part of our job and you may never know what could happen in this part of the street it's a private property," he replied.

"Uh sure thanks for that," Dustin replied leaving them to nod at this where I just shrugged my shoulders in response once we headed inside where we both got surprised on how huge the house was. It was like I was heading inside a castle or something; the curtains were beige purple with butterflies on the side with our pictures in every corner when we were kids. The floor was marble white/black that you can see your reflection thru the floor, where we passed the dining room where it was surrounded by blue couches and sofas to match the curtains with a fireplace; then the living room where there's red couches with a huge frame of our parents along with me and Dustin in a family photo; then once we reached to the family room; I was more surprised to see everything look so new with new furniture; they even have a new screen television where we saw our parents with our grandparents and another set of grandparents making me and Dustin a bit confuse since we never met them before where they all greeted Elias and Yukiya.

"Miss, princess Zoelle and Prince Dustin are here," Elias explained.

"Thank you fellas you two may go and we'll call if we need anything," my mom answered with a smile.

"Of course," Elias replied where they both bowed to them then disappeared leaving us dumbfounded with our jaws to drop in shock where we didn't even noticing our mom was already in front of us.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" our mom asked even though it's Saturday we both just shrugged.

"It was fine….what's going on and who are they and how are they doing that and why do they keep calling us prince and princess?" I asked as I rambled with questions leaving our mom to chuckle.

"I had a feeling you would ask and you'll see sweetie come on there's some people that you both should meet." Our mom answered leaving us more confuse then before as we were heading to the living room.

"Is this them Mimi," the older woman replied _(a/n: in case you haven't figured out that the other couple are Mikayla's "Mickey or Mimi for short" parents Zoey and Dustin's mom's side of the family; you know like in Princess Diaries where Mia first met her grandmother from her dad's side of Clarice where she would dress in light colors suits minus her husband to match; at the time King Rupert passed away)_

"Yes they are mom these are your grandchildren," our mom began to say as she paused for a moment turning to us "Zoey, Dustin these are your grandparents in my side of my family" she explained leaving our jaws to drop in shock.

"Wait what!? Did she just say these people are our grandparents I thought they died… before Dustin and I were kids and what the hell is going on?!" I thought to myself feeling a migraine coming on.

"Daddy… what's going on," I asked where I felt conflicted with emotions coming thru me at the moment Princess, Dustin" our dad began to say where I can tell he's a bit conflicted with emotions "Like your mother said these are your grandparents thru your mother's side of the family," our dad answered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Honestly BJ I highly doubt that we're all strangers here after all we did grew up together did we not?" Our grandmother Chloe replied as she was circling around me to take a good look at me making me feel a bit uneasy since I don't like to be stared at "You have grown up beautifully Zoelle I haven't seen you since you were just a baby," she stated as she turned to our mom "How old was she when we last saw her Mickey," she asked our mom.

"She was about 3 ½ about to turn 4 years old when you last saw her mom," my mom answered.

"I see…" she began to say then turned to me with a soft smile as she continued to talk "You look exactly like your mother when she was about your age with a bit of your father in you thru your great, great, great, great, grandmother Britney Rose," she replied.

"Thank you … um… no offense grandma but, why are you-" I stated as I paused for a moment before I decided to change the subject at hand since I'm going to ask that question in a better time "Uh what's going on and why are Elias, Luca and Yukiya keep calling me Zoelle even though I told them to call me Zoey for short? And why are they calling me and Dustin princess and prince to begin with when we're not even rich at least I don't think are we?" I asked rambling questions once more where I felt a bit uneasy as they looked at each other nervously.

"That's where you're wrong cookie," Our grandfather Maxwell who spoke up in the conversation where I gave him a hug in greeting where I looked up at him then answered "What do you mean grandpa? I mean from what I been told we aren't even loaded with tons of money?" I asked.

"Actually… we are… which is one of the reasons why you're both here sweetie," our mom explained as our dad was holding her to comfort her which left me confuse then Dustin interrupted my train of thought "What about Elias, Yukiya or those guys I mean-h-how do they fit in all this," he asked.

 **Dustin's P.O.V.**

"They work for us, where they are both your protectors and body guards after all its part of their job," Our grandma Chloe explained.

"And the limo's that are outside?" I asked.

"We own them," Our grandpa Max explained then spoke up again "I mean how else do you expect us to come down here," he told us

"Okay seriously I'm freaking out here and you guys aren't making any sense, as far as I know Dustin and I aren't even in danger and what do you mean it's part of their job, it's not like we're from the president or from a royal family or something," my sister Zoey exclaimed waving her hands dramatically.

"I guess she got that from Lola," I thought to myself as I shook my head not saying much since I was processing everything at the moment.

"No need to shout cookie we're right in front of you and we're not deaf at least not yet anyway," Our grandmother Victoria answered _(a/n: I thought I let you know who's who in the story; Zoey and Dustin's parents are William Sirius Orion Junior Brooks III (BJ for short) and Mikayla Jadelynn Arang Lynn Marino-Brooks (Mickey or Mimi for short); while Zoey and Dustin's dad's parents are William Maxwell Gifford II (Max for short) and Victoria Emma Penelope Rivera-Brooks (Tory for short) and Zoey and Dustin's mom's parents are Alek Sidney Tyson and Chloe Skylar Jo-Scott Mariano where Chloe is half Italian thru her father's side so that way you guys won't get all confuse also Zoey's grandparents have a lot of nicknames for Zoey; like bumblebee, cookie or princess since she was a child so she's pretty much used to that while for Dustin is Lil'D)_

"I-I'm sorry grandma I just don't understand any of this. I mean I wasn't even aware we had another set of grandparents to begin with… I-I always thought they died before we were born," she answered as we both greeted our grandparents from our dad's side of the family since we're very close with them.

"It's quite understandable... and we're very much alive bumblebee, you really do like you're grandmother," another voice whispered; he was much older like my grandma Max ... except he hasn't age ... it made me furrow my eyebrows in confusion _(a/n: Zoey's and Dustin's mom's father Alek; their kingdom is called Pepper Lane Springs village except their kingdom was destroyed ... thanks to a war that happen years ago.. and will be explained soon)_

"Bumblebee... where did I hear that from ... " my sister whispered leaving me to turn to my sister wondering what she's talking as she rubbed her forehead from a headache coming on and sat down where my grandma from my mom's side smiled gently "We used to call you that when you were just a little girl sweetheart," she says leaving my sister bug out in shock.

"R-rreally... so you probbaly know what this necklace mean... because-" my sister started as her voice was hoarse almost like she was about to cry showing her necklace; it was a shape of the moon with stars on the side which was pink with a key next to it ... leaving everyone to gasp in shock where my grandma Tory sat on the other side of my sister "W-where did you find this," she whispered all teary up.

"I-I found it... it was so weird... I didn't realize it was inside my jewelry box until now ... among other things," my sister whispered as she made a sniff pausing for a moment and quickly added "When I touched it ... I kept getting flashbacks from the past ... I think it was me ... when I was a little... playing with someone ... I couldn't see what he looked like at the time but, I knew his name ... it was Logan ... about my age ... he had the same one like I have but, his is blue with a music note ... shaped as a heart ... while I have the key ... we-we made a promise to each other ...the problem is ... I don't remember what that promise was ... does that mean anything to you guys?" she asked.

"Did you just say Logan ..." my mom whispered with a gasp leaving my sister to nod where she paused for a moment licking her lips nervously and quickly added "W-when did these flashbacks started happening sweetie," she asked gently.

"For awhile... it started a week ago when I was talking to tigger... but, I always thought there was just dreams," she whispered.

"Sweetie... do you remember anything else that came after that," my mom whispered blinking her tears out of her eyes.

"I-I remember there were some dark red clouds with lightning and thunder clouds..coming from the sky ... then ... this red puff of smoke came out of nowhere ... it was destroying some flowers...trees ... even killed some animals which left me to scream... ...that's when Logan saw this ... he grabbed me ... we ran as fast as we could running from that smoke that's when he-" she began to say as she held her breath closing her eyes as she continued to talk "He-he threw something ... but, I didn't know what it was ...and when it got closer... that's when he grabbed me again running to his mom ..." as I held onto my sister by the waist "She saw us coming ... confuse ...and once she looked up ... she grabbed us ... to the other room ... telling us to be quiet ... the smoke came going closer ... and closer... it felt like I couldn't breathe...that's when I woke up ... and why do I have this feeling I seen it before ... " she whispered as she wrapped herself almost like she felt a sudden cold chill all of a sudden.

"Cookie… are you sure ... do you even know where you got this necklace from?" our mom whispered.

My sister stared at the necklace then shook her head _'no'_ with tears coming down her cheeks; it's like everyone in my family is emotional today "Oh cookie my sweet baby girl… it was a gift from my god son. You two were like best friends to the hip before… he has the same one like yours but, it's blue and when you connected together with his it would open like a locket with a promise that you both made 10 years ago. His name was Logan and sweetie it wasn't a dream it was real … from your memory thru the past you had nightmares for weeks that it was hard for your father and I to do anything because we didn't know we could to help you baby," our mom explained.

"God son… are you saying that this Logan guy was your god son?... how come we never met him before?" I began to say but, got interrupted by our grandma Tory who gave me a small smile.

"You did sweetie… you were just a baby back then .. but, cookie sweet heart you grew up with him and always play dress up for us with small plays sometimes you two would pretend you were married to each other… until that tragic day…" she explained with a distant tone thru her voice.

"What are you trying to say?" my sister Zoey whispered.

"That memory that you had… it was real.. it was a tragic day… that completely changed everything… especially for Logan," our mom explained wrapped around in our dad's arms to comfort her.

"What do you mean mama?" my sister Zoey whispered looking up at our parents.

"He lost his mom that day cookie…it changed everything including our relationship with my god son Logan thru his father … I never saw him again," our mom whispered as her voice was hoarse from crying.

"A-are you saying that he died that day," my sister whispered in horror in her eyes.

"N-no sweetie he's very much alive… we just lost in contact after his mom died… it destroyed everything… I never got to say good bye to him…" my mom whispered.

"Meems" my dad comforted our mom with a hug as tears were coming down her cheeks "Shhh just let it out honey," he told her holding her in his arms in comfort.

"What ever happen to him?" I asked where I turned to my sister "Hey Zoe, wouldn't he be the same guy that you mentioned awhile back before we got here…" I asked leaving her all confuse.

"We don't know…we never saw him again except when we held a funeral for his mom and our friends that day," dad replied where Zoey interrupted him "I don't know Dustin… it could be… I just.. I don't remember," she whispered.

"That's awful and I'm sure you'll get your memories back Zoe," I told him where she made a nod with a small smile.

"Yes it was." Our dad began to say then paused for a moment "Princess what this that I hear you were glowing an aura?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Huh?" my sister stated then blinked her eyes as she furrowed her eyebrows for a moment then turned to me who looked confuse "Oh… this security guard… he was yelling at us.. saying we didn't belong this part of the neighborhood. He was really rude and I did something that I can't even explain and- .. how do you know about that daddy?" she asked.

"Dustin told us," our grandpa Max stated where I was about to protest who looked a bit amuse "It's okay Dustin she's not going to hurt you or with us are you cookie? You're much confuse as he was aren't you?" he asked.

"Well… I am a bit confuse I mean I know I felt angry towards the security guard… and then out of nowhere I was glowing an aura… " she began to say as she held her knees together where we sat on the couch sitting across from her when she was explaining.

"And then when I looked down my hands were on fire… and I was about to hurt him but, I stopped myself… you must think I'm crazy don't you?" she asked.

"Oh sweetie we can never think you're crazy," my mom says as she held me close comforting me like she used too when I was as little where she continued to talk "You baby girl have one of the precious gifts anyone can ever ask for," she whispered which left me a bit confuse that I wasn't sure what she meant by that.

"We just … knew one of these days you're going to feel so overwhelmed with everything that you're father and I thought were protecting you both thru this difficult time," my mom replied holding me close as I kept crying a bit but, wiped them quickly before they started falling then necessary.

"So you don't think I'm going crazy," she whispered.

 **Lola's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe Zoe said that… I mean we didn't call that much do we? I looked down on my cell phone pondering if I should call her but, then again she did say she's not going to pick up every half hour so I decided to grant her wish for this weekend and we'll talk when she gets back that's when I heard my stomach growl which left me a bit embarrassed.

"Do you want me to get you something Lo?" Chase asked with his sweet smile; lately whenever I'm around Chase I been feeling some butterflies it was a bit weird since I used to like him before is it possible that I have feelings for him again and that were true… would Zoey be okay with that since it's pretty clear he has strong feelings for her.

"Yeah that would be great thanks," I told him with a smile where Chase raised his eyebrow and continued to talk "So what do you want me to get you guys?" he offered.

"Give me nachos with 2 hot dogs and an icee the blue flavor oh if possible can you get me some candy? Like Twix and gummy bears plus you can pick other candies if you want," I explained as I was getting some money out of my wallet where I felt his hand on top of mine where he interrupted me "Don't I got this," he explained.

"A-are you sure?" I asked ignoring the butterflies inside my stomach "Positive," Chase began to say where I paused for a moment then quickly added "Well if you're sure but, take this just in case you don't got enough," I replied giving him an extra $40.00 just in case.

"Thanks Lo that might help anyone else want me to get anything?" he offered to the rest of our friends where Quinn quickly added "Can I have some popcorn, nachos, 2 hot dogs and a drink please," she whispered that's when Logan interrupted her "Same here man," he says where Chase raised his eyebrows "Which is?" he asked.

"I'll have 2 hot dogs, nachos and a drink too if that's alright," Logan began to say where Michael cut him off "I might as well help you out who knows how much food that is," he offered leaving Chase to nod at this.

"Sure okay," Chase answered where they were about to head out to get our food where Logan interrupted our train of thought "Actually … why don't I go with you guys," he suggested leaving me and Quinn furrow our eyebrows in confuse leaving Michael to whisper "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I need to go to the bathroom," Logan replied with a shrug then Chase interrupted him "Alright come on then," he says after he looked at Logan for a long moment then shrugged it off as they left to get food for us.

"You don't think he's still mad at us do you?" Quinn whispered to me.

"Who knows what's he feeling right now," I told her as I pondered for a moment where I added "Hey Quinn?" I asked.

"Yeah Lo?" Quinn asked.

"You don't think we called Zoe a lot do you since she left to go to her grandparents house with Chase?" I asked as I looked at the screen where they made a commercial of food of popcorn and drinks among other food snacks leaving Quinn pondered for a moment or two where she whispered back "I'm not going to lie we did call her multiply times Lo she even told me that she'll call us once she get there and I probably would've felt the same way if I was on her shoes," she explained.

"I guess … I mean I just didn't expect her to yell at us like that that's so unlike her and what did Logan mean that she's fed up with us arguing we don't argue that much… do we?" I asked.

"Only small things you should've heard how Dana and Nichole argue. It's like when you leave the room for about 10 seconds they're already arguing it's tends to get tiring once in awhile I don't know how Zoe puts up with that; there was this one time when they had a huge fight that she ended up being my roommate for a little while," Quinn explained.

"Really what about?" I asked curiously.

"I wasn't sure she never really told me; she only said it was a bit silly but, at the same time it was a bit true and complicated I suppose," Quinn whispered where I pondered for a moment then interrupted her "Hmm… yeah I guess your right about that but, we never asked for her grandparents though that was all Chase not us," I replied.

"I don't know… whatever it was we must've annoyed her more than I can say," Quinn whispered.

"Maybe… I'm sure she's just stressed out since she did cancel on us in the last minute Quinn besides… she's been disappearing a lot lately," I whispered.

"Excuse me do you guys mind talking outside since some of us are trying to watch a movie," some random guy answered harshly I might add.

I just looked at him about to say something back but, Quinn interrupted me "Sorry sir, we'll uh keep it down…" she answered.

"Thank you," the same random guy answered.

"That was so rude… and the movie isn't even starting yet," I thought to myself finding myself rolling my eyes at the guy.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

"I wonder what was that about?" Michael asked after a long silence between us and noticed I was confuse where he continued to talk "When we talked to Zoe?" he explained.

"Ohhh," I began to say remembering the conversation we had with Zoey leaving me to frown "I don't know … you don't think we annoyed her so much by calling every 30 minutes do you?" I asked feeling a bit afraid since I don't want to lose Zoey because of that.

"I hardly doubt we're going to lose her but, we should keep it down a notch on calling her every 15- 30 minutes though," Michael answered leaving me to nod at this.

"Yeah you're probably right…" I began to say then pondered for a moment then added "How come she didn't answer my calls or Quinn's and yet she answered Logan's call," I asked.

Michael shrugged his shoulders in response then spoke up "I wouldn't worry about it man I mean Logan did say they were friends you even heard Zoe in the background remember?" he explained.

I just took a deep breath as the line started moving which wasn't much crowded which was good for awhile then nodded at this" I guess that's true I mean she didn't even bother to answer my question but, then somehow I feel like there's more to it then they let on you know," I asked.

"I'm sure whatever it is… Zoey will tell us when she's ready and she usually does so we don't got nothing to worry about it man." Michael answered then moved one step ahead after a couple ordering their food "We're next finally," he told me.

"So what did Lo want again?" I asked where he pondered for a moment then interrupted my train of thought "She wanted 2 hotdogs with nachos and a blue icee with Twix, gummy bears and we can pick the next candy if we wanted too," Michael answered.

"And Quinn?" I asked.

"She wanted popcorn with nachos, 2 hot dogs and a drink?" Michael answered.

"And Logan?" I asked.

"Ummm he wanted 2 hot dogs, nachos with a drink?" Michael answered.

"And you?" I asked.

"I wanted the same only with nachos, 1 hot dogs and a drink." Michael told me.

"Wow that's a lot of food… luckily Lola gave me extra money," I told him.

"Yeah good thing too I was going to pay and help out but, she beat me to it," Michael explained.

"Hello welcome to PCA movie theatre what can I get for you?" a blonde girl name Cindy answered.

"Yes… I would like 8 hot dogs, 4 nachos, 3 large popcorn, 3 icee's and 2 soft drinks; 3 blueberry flavor with gummy bears, Twix, strawberry and chocolate whoppers and rolo's please," I explained.

"Okay so that's 8 hotdogs, 4 nacho's, 3 large popcorn, 6 drinks; three blueberry icee flavor and 2 soft drinks, gummy bears, Twix, strawberry and chocolate whoppers and rolo's is that all sir?" the blonde girl Cindy asked me.

"Yes that's it," I told her getting the money out of my wallet.

"That would be $34.45 altogether sir," Cindy began to say where I gave her $40.00 where she gave me $6.45 change then added "Here's your change and your drinks, and your candy sir; let me just get your nachos and your hotdogs with your popcorn okay," she explained.

"Take your time," I told her with a smile.

As we waited for our food in our side for the next person behind which just happens to be my ex girlfriend Rebecca and her friend whom I didn't even noticed since our backs were turned when this happen "Here you go, 8 hot dogs with 3 large popcorn and 4 nacho's with your icee drinks with two soft drinks and have a good day sir," Cindy answered.

"Geez… that's a lot of food," Michael answered.

"Yeah well you guys were hungry, despite how we just had sushi awhile ago," I answered.

"True true." Michael answered when we got the cups for our drinks where we carried in trays for our food; with the candies on the side where we saw Logan waiting for us against the wall by the soft drinks area. That's when he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Logan answered.

"Oh hey dad…hold on a second would you?" Logan began to say then noticed we were waiting for him "You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a bit," he told us leaving us to nod at this.

"Nah we'll wait unless you want to go inside Chase?" Michael asked.

"I'll wait it's still early," I commented.

"So what's up dad? Is something wrong?..." Logan answered ignoring the fact that we're still outside where I leaned against the wall to rest a bit "I'll be back I'm just going to give the girls their food their probably wondering what's taking so long," I suggested.

"We'll be here man," Michael replied leaving me just nod and went inside where it was pitch black until I saw Lola and Quinn sitting in the middle of the isle so I went upstairs sitting next to Lola passing them their food.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Lola whispered.

"Long line," I lied even though I had a feeling Logan is going to be talking to his dad for awhile "I just wanted to give you guys your food and I'll be back. Logan and Michael are outside waiting for me," I told her.

"Where are you guys going? The movie is about to start in like 15 minutes?" Quinn whispered.

"We'll be right outside okay," I told her ignoring the Quinn's question and went downstairs to meet up with the guys.

 **Michael's P.O.V.**

"No reason ...it's just it made me think on what Brooks-I mean Zoey said ... she mention something that got me thinking ... and curious ... does uh mom have any relatives that I don't know about ... like I don't know a god daughter name Zoelle or something?" Logan asked.

(he pauses for a moment... watching his best friend face expressions) ...

"Are you sure ... it's nothing out of ordinary I was just wondering that's all... I mean besides grandpa I never really met mom's side of the family now that I think about it ... I mean if there's a connection to mom where I can find this girl Zoelle... maybe she can help me figure out what this necklace that I found a week ago... and-" he began to say who had a dark icy expression on his face where he continued to talk "Dad I have every right to know her ... she could be the only connection that I have with mom ... I don't care they're still my family dad... even if mom isn't here I still want to get to know them ... I don't care if your holding a huge grudge against them it's not like I had any fault in this so I can remember what she look like... dad even if there's a slight chance I can find this girl ...I need to know the truth ... DAD why can't you just let me talk to them!?" he exclaimed.

"Fine ... whatever it's not like the topic ever mention before unless I said something ...no matter what you say dad I'm going to find out the damn truth either you like it or not ... good luck with your trip!" he spats and hung up then made a punch a wall which left Chase to jump since he got back talking to the girls.

"Logan you okay man." I asked.

He didn't say anything at first with a 'Im fine,' expression even though I knew it was fake "I'm great let's get this movie over with," he says tuning off his cell phone and put it inside his jacket pocket; Chase and I looked at each other with worried looks since we both knew how his dad was so we weren't a bit surprised since most of the time ... he'd either stay with us if things were out of hand between him and his dad ... and sometimes he'd stayed with his other friends thru the neighborhood.

"You got another argument with your dad?" Chase asked; since we're the only two people who knew about his relationship with his dad.

"Yeah ... it's just complicated," Logan comments.

"Who's uh Zoelle?" I asked a bit curious; why does that name sound familiar; I feel like I heard that name before I just couldn't pin point where though.

"I don't know ... but, whoever she is ... it could be a huge clue to my mom's side of the family since ... apparently my dad practically cut them off out of my life for good... since my mom died ... and I don't know why but, it doesn't change the fact he won't let me see them it's not fair ... " he began to say leaning against the wall for a moment or two where he took a deep breath to calm down licking his lips nervously "This is going to sound weird ... but, every since I was a little ... I felt this connection with this girl Zoelle... she's been coming in and out in my dreams... I can't see what her face look like but, she had blonde hair and had the biggest grin on her face laughing I think we were playing tag I can't even remember but, ... I'm not even sure ... if that's just in my head or part of my past that I don't know about," he explained.

"How are you going to find her ... do you even know her last name ... I mean how many people do we know named Zoelle it's not very common at least for me anyway ... " Chase asked.

"That's the thing ... I have no idea ...but, when I do ... I'm going to find her ... maybe she can help me figure this necklace that I found a week ago," Logan began to say as he grabbed something out of his jacket pocket; it was a heart pendant with a music note on the side which was blue and had a key hole which left us puzzled by this since we never seen it before where I examined it "Whoa ... this is yours since when do you carry this kind of jewelry," I asked.

"I don't ... which is the weird part ... it has my initials check this out ..." he began to say turning the heart pendant where he pointed at the music note at the back and saw the initials where we saw L.M.R. which stands for Logan.. ? Reese where Chase squinted his eyes at this "What does the 'M' stand for?" he asked.

Logan pursuied his lips for a moment "Matthew," he says.

"Matthew you mean to tell me that's your middle name." Chase asked.

"Yep," he says.

"Logan Matthew Reese ... hmmm yeah your right it ain't very common," I quickly added.

"Matthew is my grandfather from my mom's side ... he died a long time ago ... when she was my age ..." he replied.

"How do you know?" Chase asked all confuse.

"She told me ... when I was a kid... I asked her why is my middle name name Matthew and she told me that I was named after my grandfather she was very close with him," Logan quickly added leaving him to nod at this.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea ... but, when I do find her ... she'll have a necklace just like this except it's a key ... shaped as a moon with stares and it's pink ... not just any pink ... hot pink ...while mine is blue .. it was really odd because when Brooks told Dustin about this key ... it could be any key but, she didn't say pacific's what kind of key so it could be anything; I just assumed she was talking about her dorm key but, then again who knows... I just feel like this key can open this pendant that I have .. almost like a locket and I don't even know if there's anything inside or... if it's just made like that," he explained.

"Can I see that real quick," Chase began to say leaving him to nod at this passing him the jewelry where he examined it for a moment looking at the key hole where he quickly added "It's not just any key hole that you can open look; it's shaped like the sun and the moon put together, personally I think it's pacifically hand made ... to look like this ... it could come from a set which would explain the key hole," he explained.

"You can tell from looking at that?" I asked all shocked.

"It's not just ordinary jewelry Michael it could be one those things that's one of a kind jewelry with a set and maybe Zoelle has the key to it that could open it ... " Chase says with a shrug.

"Huh," I told him.

"Either way we'll help you find this girl Zoelle I mean there's not a lot of girls that have that name anyway so it could be short for something that we don't know aout," I offered.

"That's true and thanks man," Logan replied as we gave a bump handshake.

"Come on we better get inside the girls are probably wondering what's taking so long," Chase offered pointing at the theater.

"Probably," Logan grumbled as he walked ahead of us and sat down in our seats where he sat in the last seat by the aisle while I sat in the middle between him and Chase while Lola sat between Chase and Quinn who sat in the other side of the row.

"We were just about to call you guys," Lola asked as she grabbed two hot dogs for herself and Quinn with their drinks.

"Yeah well there's no need for that," I answered leaving her to nod at this.

"Was it a long line?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I wanted to get churros," I lied.

"I don't see them?" Quinn asked all confuse.

"Oh … I ate them on the way here," I lied.

Quinn looked at me for a long moment and just when she was about to say something Chase interrupted us "The movie is about to start," he added as soon as the lights dimmed that's when the movie barley started so we had about 2 ½ hrs till this movie end from what I can tell anyway.

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 _Zoey and Dustin were waiting for thier families to explain everything but, neither of them said a word since they kept looking at each other until their grandmother Tory asked them if ... they knew William Sirius Orion Junior Brooks (BJ) and Mikayla Sapphire Ada Lynn Brooks nee Marino (Mimi, Meems or Mickey) who are both Zoey and Dustin's parents full name where they're up for a Huge Surprise (dum, dum, dum, dum)_

ƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ✿✻ღ•*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✫✿ღϠ₡ღƸӜƷ•*¨`*ƸӜƷ✫✿ღ

 **Zoey's P.O.V.**

"No cookie we don't think you're crazy at all," Our grandma Tory answered.

"How could you say that… your granddaughter is a mutant freak… I could be a monster," I whispered where my dad startled us by his outburst well mostly me "Don't you dare call yourself that; we're anything but, those dreadful names do you understand me don't you dare call yourself that!" he replied as he cupped my face as I blinked my tears.

"But, it's true daddy… I mean how else do you explain it.. I can throw things in fire and turn people into a goats and a cow," I whispered with tears coming down my cheeks.

"Princess… what you went thru is a precious gift thru our family in generations … we all went thru it … where you both aren't from around here and what do you mean you transformed peopled into a cow and goats?," our dad told me.

"It's true dad on the way here Zoe transformed a couple of guys into a goats and when we were in the market some guy ran into us that he made a offended comment that left Zoe to transform him into a goat and his colleague a cow," he explained.

"Gee thanks Dustin," I told him sarcastically.

"Well it's true," I argued back.

"Wh-what are you saying daddy … did you-you knew that I would-" I began to say where my eyes were in horror hearing our dad hearing this which left me wonder what he meant by this or believe it could be true. I mean today … I didn't know what to think I mean I was glowing an aura that completely freaked out Dustin and now my dad is telling me that it's a gift… that's when Dustin interrupted my train of thought "You knew about this didn't you dad? All of you did… is that why you called us both here…" he asked.

"Yes we all did… it was only a matter of time for you both… to…" our dad began to say where I cut him off "To do what daddy?" I asked.

"Before you gain your powers … princess.." our dad explained.

"What powers? .. there's no such thing as powers…" I exclaimed waving my arms dramatically.

"Cookie… how else would you explain the fire coming out of you and transforming people into farm animals pacifically goats and a cow for that matter" my grandma Tory explained raising her eyebrow at me.

"What are you telling me I'm some sort of Alien from another planet," I sarcastically answered.

"There's no need for sarcasm young lady," my grandma Tory scolded at me then my other grandma Chloe "And no you're not an alien.. it's more complicated than that," she explained.

"How is that complicated from telling us that we're not aliens. Then what are we then!?" I asked her well more of yelling at her.

"We're not-we're.." our mom began to say where she looked at her parents (a/n: their grandparents thru their mom's side where Zoey and Dustin thought they died but, turns out they were wrong with that information) as she received a nod from our father where he interrupted her "We're not from around here… princess which includes you and your brother Dustin," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Wow I wonder what's going to happen? Zoey and Dustin are about to find out what their family are hiding? I wonder what is it... hmmm? Let me know what ya'll think :)**


End file.
